The Family Life of Will Turner
by SmokeyEyes
Summary: Will and Liz start a family but when he cheats and she leaves with Michelle, Will is left with their son. But years later Liz and Michelle show up and all havoc breaks loose (Thnx for helping me Beth!)
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: None of the characters in this story are mine except Michelle. Hayden was the inspiration of a friend of mine! So please don't sue nor get mad! Thank you Hayden for being my tester! I really appreciate it!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"William Turner! I swear if you don't stop it I'll have to hurt you!" Elizabeth gave Will a look of warning. He smiled at her kissed her cheek.  
  
"What was it I was supposed to stop doing?" He kissed her cheek again and put his hand on her stomach.  
  
"Your not supposed to do that. I'm not exactly pregnant because I want to be." Elizabeth looked at her stomach, which had gotten rather large. Will smiled at her thinking how beautiful she was. That day Elizabeth had been to her father's house and she was depressed because of how he yelled at her. "You know my father doesn't want me to keep the baby."  
  
"What?!" Will's eyes widened as Elizabeth began to fight back tears, "He cannot tell you what to do, you're my wife and WE decide what we want not him!" Just as Will finished his sentence a loud knocking was heard at the door. He stood up and walked to the door. "Who is it?" Will stood there a moment and no one answered so he opened the door and saw Elizabeth's father standing there looking rather angry.  
  
"Mr. Turner, I'm here to see my daughter. Where is she?" Governor Swann demanded. Elizabeth had now walked to the door she looked at him with fear in her eyes. Then the fear became pain as Elizabeth leaned forward clutching her stomach.  
  
"I think I'm in labor...Will call the..." Elizabeth fell to her knees as Will ran to get the midwife they hired to have around just incase Elizabeth went into labor early. This is exactly what happened, Elizabeth was 3 weeks early. Will finally got back with the midwife. Elizabeth and the midwife walked out to the governor's carriage, they climbed into it and as Will started to get in Elizabeth stopped him, "No Will.... Stay with my father, convince him we're ready for this baby!!"  
  
"All right...but I'd rather be with you, I want to be a part of this." Will smiled and kissed Elizabeth's forehead and walked back to the porch where Governor Swann stood looking at the carriage as it strode away.  
  
"This is all your fault! Elizabeth was going to marry Commodore Norrington! Then you came along and ruined everything!" Governor Swann looked at Will and then walked into the house and sat down in the sitting room. "James is a made man, he's on the fast track to becoming the best man ever to be in the royal navy!"  
  
"Look I know you don't like me, and since I married Elizabeth you've been nothing but dis-respectful to me! If you don't like the fact that Elizabeth is having a child, a pirate's child then maybe you need to leave my house!" Will looked at him and folded his arms across his chest. "So if you please Governor..." Will smirked and walked into the kitchen, followed by the Governor who was obviously hurt by Will's remarks.  
  
"I don't like you, you've got me there, but I'll tell you one thing DO NOT think I don't know what your all about! Elizabeth has tried to convince me that you're a decent man and I should trust you. I however do not think she can change my mind. I'm a stubborn old man and I'm most definitely set in my ways...Once a pirate, always a pirate!" Will looked at the Governor and walked up to him, looking him square in the eyes.  
  
"Yes Governor Swann I am a pirate, one thing you keep forgetting is I am married to your daughter and she's having a child as we speak! How can you be so selfish at this time! As for Commodore Norrington as I recall he's already married, so do not try to put him in this! You have no place to come into my home and impose upon Elizabeth's life!"  
  
"I am NOT imposing in on my daughter's life! Frankly I'd wish that you were NOT part of her life but she seems to be attached to you! This child is the only thing keeping me from having you locked up!" He looked straight into Will's eyes almost as if trying to peer into his soul.  
  
"Your just angry because YOUR daughter would rather be married to a pirate than a Commodore! You make no sense man." Will turned and walked outside, he sat down on the ground under a tree. He looked really mad and Governor Swann wasn't making it any better. "That man has no idea what he's talking about!"  
  
"Who doesn't know what they're talking about?" a rough voice was heard in the shadows.  
  
"Who's there?! Show yourself!" Will stood up and looked around, then a bush started moving and Jack Sparrow walked out from behind it. "Jack!"  
  
"Dear William...great to see you how's your wife?" Jack perked his brow and looked at Will smiling his gold teeth showing.  
  
"She's in the infirmary" Jack's eyes widened as Will said that, "No worries, she's went into labor."  
  
"Labor? Your Bonny Lass was pregnant? Congratulations Lad!" Jack hugged Will and looked at him, "Are you upset? Not everyday ye see someone sitting outside talking to them self!"  
  
"Elizabeth's father is inside. She told me to talk to him, but it didn't go to well." Will chuckled. Jack looked at the house and without a word he went in through the backdoor and into the kitchen where Governor Swann stood drinking tea. Jack walked up behind the Governor and tapped his shoulder. He jumped and dropped his cup when he looked at Jack; Will just now entered the house.  
  
"I hear ye have a problem with Will and Elizabeth being married. Well I would suggest ye warm up to the idea soon..."  
  
"Why is that!?" Governor Swann looked both angry and terrified at the site of Jack.  
  
"Well for one she's having a baby and ye can't stop that!" Will walked up behind Jack, "Ye need to know mate, everything happens for a reason!" Just as Jack finished talking Jasmine the midwife walked into the house and yelled for Will. He perked his brow and walked out to where Jasmine stood.  
  
"Mr. Turner! There's..… uh ...... Elizabeth needs you! She won't talk to anyone until your there!!" Will looked at the worry and concern in Jasmine's expression. So he ran with her to the carriage, which as soon as he was in took off for the infirmary.  
  
"Was there a problem? Jasmine...answer me!"  
  
"Mr. Turner, she just needed to see you...the baby is fine."  
  
"Is it a boy or girl?"  
  
"Well Mr. Turner, she had..." The carriage stopped suddenly and Jasmine jumped out and grabbed Will's arm forcing him to fall out. Luckily he landed on his feet so he could chase after Jasmine who ran into the building. He followed her until he reached a small room where Elizabeth was laying on a bed and a small cradle stood next to it.  
  
"Elizabeth..." Will smiled as he saw his wife laying there smiling and holding their baby. He walked over to her, "So this is the beautiful stranger..."  
  
"Will...it's a girl! I needed you here to think up a name..." Elizabeth looked at him smiling. She moved the blanket away from the baby's face so Will could get a better look at her.  
  
"What name do you have in mind?" Will said softly.  
  
"I'm not sure, that's why your here!" Elizabeth giggled softly as she saw the look of awe on Will's face. "Do you want to hold her? She's your child to."  
  
"I would love to hold her" Will smiled and took the baby from Elizabeth being very careful not to hold her wrong or drop her. He rocked her slowly in his arms.  
  
"I like the name Michelle" Elizabeth said with a smile. Will looked at her and nodded his head; he put the baby in the cradle and walked over to Elizabeth.  
  
"Michelle is the perfect name," Will kissed Elizabeth on the forehead and smiled at her. "Jack's in town, he was at the house....." Will gasped "I left him alone with your father!"  
  
"You what?!" Elizabeth's eyes widened and she started breathing heavily. "Please tell me your lying...." Will shook his head and looked over at Michelle.  
  
"Jack isn't as bad as you think he is..."  
  
"Pardon Me but where is this bonny lass I keep hearing about?" Jack's voice filled the room as he walked in and stood near the cradle. "Lovely lass you've got her Turner. She's looks just like her Mum."  
  
"Thank you Jack," Elizabeth blushed a bit. "Where is my father?"  
  
"Well he had to leave, something about Commodore Norrington and a thief," Jack smirked, "Don't know what he's talking about!"  
  
"Well isn't she beautiful?" Will leaned down and looked at Michelle, tears actually forming in his eyes. Jack put his hand on Will's shoulder and smiled at Elizabeth.  
  
"She's really is gorgeous," Elizabeth jumped as her father entered the room, "I would never have thought my baby girl would be having a baby of her own, Now I see how truly grown up she is."  
  
"Well Mrs. Turner will be needing her sleep...so out everyone!" Jasmine shooed everyone out of the room and Elizabeth lay there and fell asleep with a smile on her face.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Thanks to Hayden for beta'ing my story! Also thanks to him for the title! Also I skipped four years because kids are NO fun when they're 1, 2, & 3 so I skipped those years! ALSO I had to do the whole 2 months later thing even though I don't like to...don't wanna drag out what doesn't NEED to be drug out!  
  
None of the characters in this story are mine except Michelle and Jasmine.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"MOMMY!" Michelle screamed and ran as fast as her four year old legs would take her. "Mommy! Tell Daddy to leave me alone!" she ran right into Elizabeth and fell on her butt.  
  
"Aww Michelle....what's he doing?"  
  
"He...." Michelle started sobbing, "He told me I couldn't have anymore cakes...I told him you told me I could have as.." she got a look of shock when Elizabeth raised her brow.  
  
"I told you what?"  
  
"Nothing! Nevermind Mommy, I'll just be going to play now..." Michelle started to run off but Elizabeth grabbed her around the waist.  
  
"Where do you think your going?" Elizabeth smirked and hugged onto Michelle. Will came into the room and Michelle stopped squirming and held onto Elizabeth. Instead the toddler hugged onto her mother. "William what did you do to this poor child?!"  
  
"I didn't do anything...but she did, so you know your daughter has eatten about 9 cakes today..."  
  
"She's your daughter too..." Elizabeth smirked at Will and stood up still holding Michelle, who was still hugging onto her. She walked past Will smirking and walked into the kitchen and she put Michelle down, "Michelle, you know your not supposed to have to many sweets..."  
  
"Yes mommy I know BUT I only had like 2...Daddy was lying!?" Michelle put her hands on her hips and stared at Elizabeth with her big brown eyes. "Also Mommy, I heard Jasmine talking with you last night....I know your little secret!"  
  
"Secret? What secret?" Elizabeth gave a very interested look.  
  
"I know about the baby!" Michelle smiled and Elizabeth almost fainted. She stood there and looked at Michelle, it was true though...she is pregnant again only Will doesn't know.  
  
"Have you told anyone else that?"  
  
"Nope! I was told to keep my stuff to me and they're stuff to them..." Michelle sighed and rolled her eyes when she talked. She was used to having discussions about not telling people's secrets.  
  
"Your NOT going to tell anyone are you?"  
  
"Tell anyone what?" Will walked into the kitchen with his arms folded across his chest shwoing great interest in what the two were talking about.  
  
"Oh nothing..." Elizabeth said, obviously lying.  
  
"Mommy's going to have another baby!!!" Michelle smiled brightly then bit her lip, "Ooops!"  
  
"Another baby? When where you going to tell me this?" Will looked at Elizabeth who was standing there her mouth wide open.  
  
"I was...going to tell you tonight, I honestly was! Over dinner..Jasmine was going to take Michelle out and I was going to tell you," Elizabeth sat down in a chair and looked at Will.  
  
"Daddy, I'm going to be a big sister aren't I?!" Michelle asked with excitement.  
  
"Yes...your going to be a big sister, Elizabeth...are you feeling ok?" Will looked to Elizabeth who was breathing heavily and looked pale. She looked up at him and tried to stand up but she fainted. Will ran over to her, "Elizabeth!! Wake up.....WAKE UP!" Will shook her and tapped gently on her face, "Jasmine! Get over here....Elizabeth, wake up honey."  
  
"What happened?" Jasmine said as she walked towards Elizabeth, "She appears to be fainted.."  
  
"Well she just, rather Michelle just, told me about the baby..." Will stood up and bent oer to pick Elizabeth up but Jasmine stopped him.  
  
"No leave her..."  
  
"I'm not leaving her on a cold floor!" Will picked Elizabeth up and carried her to their bedroom, he laid her on the bed and sat down next to her. Michelle came running after Jasmine.  
  
"Did I do something to Mommy?"  
  
"No honey...this was not your fault," Will said smiling trying to calm Michelle. Jasmine walked over to her and picked her up.  
  
"I'm going to take Michelle out...Elizabeth will wake up soon I promise!"  
  
"Allright.."  
  
"NO I WANNA BE WITH MY MOMMY!!!!"  
  
"Michelle....go with Jasmine I'm going to stay here with your mother, don't argue with me just go!" Will gave Jasmine a look as if trying to say 'get out of here'. Jasmine took Michelle kicking and screaming out of the house as Will laid with Elizabeth. Several hours passed and Will was now asleep, but Elizabeth slowly fluttered her eyes open. She turned and looked at Will, then gently shook his shoulder.  
  
"Will...Will....wake up" she shook his shoulder a little harder and he woke up. "Good afternoon..."  
  
"Elizabeth...your awake!" Will looked up at Elizabeth and smiled.  
  
"Will I was going to tell you about the baby...." Elizabeth wnet to continue speaking but Will stopped her.  
  
"Elizabeth...don't worry about the baby. I'm glad we're going to have a second one." Will smiled and got up from the bed. "Well I would like to know how far along you are for one....."  
  
"Well....5 months," Elizabeth said looking kinda sad.  
  
"5 months?!?!" Will looked at her in total amazement!  
  
"I've been keeping it hidden...the bigger dresses not sleeping facing you, and other things..."  
  
"Well I've only got one thing to say to you..."  
  
"Your mad?"  
  
"No we need to think of baby names..." Liz looked relieved when Will said that.  
  
"Well if it's a girl, I like Emily, Patricia, or Ellen." Liz smiled and put her hand on her stomach.  
  
"For a boy I like the names Micheal, Hayden, and Walter." Will put his arm around Liz and they both fell asleep.  
  
------------------------------2 months later---------------------------------------  
  
Elizabeth walked around her and Will's home, she beamed with happiness as she walked over to Michelle. "Michelle...what are you doing?"  
  
"Well Mommy I'm trying to write a letter!" Michelle threw the pen down "But I'm having no luck with it!"  
  
"Well this takes time sweet-heart" Elizabeth picked up a pencil and started writing Michelle's name but stopped midway. She clutched her stomach and started breathing heavy.  
  
"Mommy are you ok?!" Michelle asked and Elizabeth fell to her knees.  
  
"Go find Jasmine....NOW!" Michelle ran off and Elizabeth sat there, "No..it's to early!" Jasmine and Michelle came running into the room. Jasmine kneeled down by Elizabeth.  
  
"Mrs. Turner? Are you allright? Is it the baby?"  
  
"Yes....I think, it's time...." She winced in pain, the pain she felt when she went into labor with Michelle only this was worse. Jasmine helped elizabeth up and took her outside where the carriage was waiting. Jasmine helped Elizabeth in and then looked at Michelle who was in the doorway.  
  
"COme on Michelle you'll have to come with us...." Michelle smiled and ran over and jumped into the carriage Jasmine told the driver to go to the infirmary. The driver nodded and took off. They arrived to the infirmary moments later and Elizabeth gotu out of the carriage with the help of Jasmine and Michelle. They walked in a nurse took Elizabeth to a room and Michelle and Jasmine were told to sit in the waiting area.  
  
"Is Mommy going to be ok?"  
  
"Yes dear...your mother will be fine." Jasmine smiled and hugged Michelle and the doctor came out.  
  
"Mrs. Turner has indeed gone into labor...we need to know if someone is going to be with her..."  
  
"I would but I have her daughter here..." Jasmine frowned and the doctor nodded and smiled and went back into the delivery room. Michelle looked at Jasmine.  
  
"Mommy's having the baby now?!" Jasmine nodded "But she can't...Daddy isn't here!" Michelle frowned and stood up. She walked outside with Jasmine following. "I wanna go home Jas!"  
  
"Not yet...we have to wait." Jasmine and Michelle stood there outside the infirmary and when it started to rain they went back into the waiting room. They sat there for what seemed like forever but what was only a few hours. A nurse came out holding a baby wrapped in a blue blanket. Jasmine stood up and walked over to her, "Is this the Turner baby?"  
  
"Yes it is...the mother decided to name hime, she hopes Mr. Turner won't mind..."  
  
"What name is she choosing?"  
  
"Hayden" The nurse smiled and took Michelle and Jasmine into see Elizabeth.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Author's Note: HAHA Sorry for the cliffhanger...if it's what you call it! I promise chapter three will be interesting! 


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: No characters are mine cept Michelle, Jasmine and Hayden! Also Thank you Hayden again for beta'ing my story!  
  
NOTE: This is happening while Liz is having the baby...so don't think I'm trying to confuse you!  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------  
  
--What Happened To Will--  
  
Will and Jack entered the small tavern just down the street from the governor's mansion. Will sighed. "I don't think I should be going to a bar...Elizabeht is so far along, you never know what will happen!"  
  
"Don't worry mate, Liz will be allright..." Jack chuckled as they entered the tavern. A skeezy woman walked up to the both of them.  
  
"Oi gents can I get ye a place ta sit?" A lady wearing a very low cut top and a gypsy skirt, pointed them towards an open table. Jack winked and tipped his hat at her. Will looked worried and sat down, "What'll ye have ta drink?"  
  
"Two rums please.." Jack spoke up before Will could even think. The lady smiled one of her front teeth missing. Will kinda smiled back feeling very bad about leaving Elizabeth in the state she's in. He allready almost lost her once, he didn't want to risk it again! A man came over to the table Jack and Will were sitting at and asked them something about rum and "purty ladies" neither Jack nor Will answered the man so his reaction was to punch Will in the nose. Will couldn't help but to punch the man back but in the mid-air Jack stepped infront of him so he hit Jack instead of the old man.  
  
"Will.....that is not funny...." Jack mumbled while holding his jaw, "Where did you learn to hit like that?"  
  
"You!" Will said loudly as a man tackled him. He fell to the floor with a loud thud and then punched the guy who tackled him! He rolled over and went to hit the man again but the guy moved and Will punched the floor and yelled out in pain, just then Norrington and his men came running into the tavern.  
  
"Who started this?!" Norrington said loudly. Everyone in the tavern pointed to Jack and Will, and Norrington came up and tsk'd at Will. "I would think you'd behave better with a child on the way! Clap them in irons and take them to the holding cells!!" Two men came over and clapped irons onto Will and Jack's wrists, then lead them out of the tavern and took them straight to the holding cells. The one guy threw Will and Jack in and locked the cell. About 10-15 mintues later Commodore Norrington walked up to the cell, "Mister Turner I've got news about Elizabeth, it appears she has went into an early labor."  
  
"WHAT?! You have to let me out of here! I need to be with her!!"  
  
"Mister Turner I do not NEED to do anything.....after all I'm not the one who started a brawl in the middle of the day in a tavern!" Norrington smirked and walked away and Will looked extremely mad.  
  
"I'm going to miss the birth of my child...."  
  
"Well mate you saw Michelle born didn't ye?" Jack asked full of concern.  
  
"No I didn't Jack....Elizabeth told me not to be there." He looked at Jack with tears forming in his eyes.  
  
"Don't worry Will she'll be allrigh' I mean how hard could it be to have a child?"  
  
"You'd be surprised Jack..." Will shook his head and then Commodore Norrington came walking in followed by a nurse.  
  
"Your lucky this time Turner....this nice lady has bailed you out, but next time you won't be so lucky." Norrington scoffed at Will as he unlocked the cell.  
  
"Oi what about me?" Jack sat there his arm crossed.  
  
"Don't worry Jack, I want to my child then I'll come back for you." He looked at Norrington, "After all PIRATES must stick together."  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Author's Note: Well this chapter three....never thought I'd write past two! LOL I'm glad I did finish this chapter....Hayden has been bugging me for a long time to get done! Crazy little kid! 


	4. Chapter 4

I decided to go ahead and skip the first couple years...hope ya'll don't mind!  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Little Hayden sat on the floor playing with wood blocks with his older sister, they could hear there parents yelling, he stood up in his little legs and walked in the door of the play room and pointed out "Fight!"  
  
Michelle stood up and looked ay Hayden "Get away from there! Mommy and Daddy are talking!" Michelle walked over and pushed him away from the door. He pouted and stomped his foot.  
  
"Fighting" he crossed his arms, "and yelling" he knew fighting when he heard it, Michelle looked at Hayden "Oh shush!" She pushed him on the floor and walked over to her dolls. Michelle sat down and started to play with the brunette one. Hayden stood up and glared at her and grabbed a block and thru is at her head and stuck out his tongue and started back out of the door  
  
Michelle yelled out "OW! HAYDEN STOP IT!" She glared at him and continued to play with her dolls.  
  
"WHELP!" He yelled back it was his first word he learned and would never forget it  
  
Michelle stood up and walked over to Hayden she grabbed the collar of his shirt with one hand and dragged him into the room Elizabeth and Will were in. Elizabeth looked at her, "Go away Michelle...Daddy and I aren't finished talking..." Michelle looked at Elizabeth, "Mommy he called me a whelp!" Michelle pushed Hayden in front of her "You need to punish him!"  
  
Hayden crossed his arms" she started it and pushed me down" and pouted" I thru a block at her and she yelled so I called her that" he stuck his nose into the air  
  
"That's my boy" Will smiled and looked at Hayden, then he looked at Michelle "Michelle...do not drag your brother in here...now go on and play!" Michelle stomped out of the room leaving Hayden, she walked into the kitchen and climbed up on the cabinet and grabbed one of the little cakes Jack usually brought for her.  
  
Hayden grinned and looked at his mother who didn't look to happy he held his head down thinking his mother didn't love him anymore and sat his diapered bottom on the floor with a frown on his face  
  
Elizabeth smiled and walked over to him "Hayden why don't you go into the kitchen and eat something...your father and I need to talk...." She smiled and picked him up. She carried him into the kitchen and sat him in a chair "Now you ask your sister nicely to cut up an apple or something..." with that Elizabeth left the room and Michelle jumped off the counter "I don't have to do what she says so don't even ask!"  
  
"there gonna fight" he frowned and jumped down and grabbed the knife from the counter and grabbed a apple and licked his lips and put the knife into the apple and held it up" um its not working" he flung it around and the apple flew off and he cut his hand open and he let out a earth shattering scream and started crying  
  
Michelle looked at Hayden "Oh stop crying!" She grabbed a towel and wrapped his hand. She knew how to do this because she's cut herself so many times. Hayden quieted down. "See....you didn't have to cry!" Michelle put a bit of pressure on the cut and held it there.  
  
Hayden cried harder and pulled his hand away and ran out of the kitchen and the towel dropped and blood dripped from his hand has he ran, he ran into the room will and liz were in and his face was covered with tears and held up his hand  
  
Liz looked at his hand "Oh Hayden....what have you done?" She examined his hand and ripped a piece of fabric from the bottom of her dress. She wrapped it tight but loose around Hayden's hand and then kissed his forehead "All better."  
  
He sobbed a little before stopping "Mich wouldn't cut a apple for me so i did it me self and the apple got stuckted and tried to get it off and it got cut" he rubbed the tears out of his eyes  
  
"Michelle wouldn't cut the apple? Did you ask her nicely?" Will spoke up, looking at Hayden's hand with extreme concern.  
  
"She said she wouldn't before i asked and she said she didn't have to listen to mommy, she was weal mean" he pouted   
  
"Well you tell her to be nice or you'll beat her up,"  
  
Elizabeth winked. Hayden giggled and grinned " okay mommy, could you please cut up a apple?" he stuck out his bottom lip looking very cute  
  
"All right...." Elizabeth smiled and took Hayden's good hand and walked to the kitchen with him. She glared at Michelle who ran off. "An apple?" She asked and Hayden's nodded his head. She smiled and grabbed and apple and a knife, Elizabeth cut the apple into 10 pieces and sat it down on the table for Hayden  
  
"Tanks mommy" he stuck a piece in his mouth after he was done chewing" mommy? why are you and daddy fighting?"   
  
"Nothing you need to worry about dear," She smiled nervously and got a cup down for tea.  
  
He bit his bottom lip" but i am, you and daddy ok?"  
  
"Yes we're fine....nothing to worry about," Elizabeth started some water and placed the tea ball into her cup and waited for the water to boil.  
  
Hayden nodded knowing something was wrong, he was very smart for his age" otay mommy" he started eating the apple slices he really wanted a cookie his mother made he stared at the cookie jar and sighed   
  
Elizabeth looked over at Hayden who was staring at the cookie jar. She smiled and got one out and gave it to him "You should wait till after dinner for this but I'm going to let you have it"  
  
Hayden grinned up at his mother and giggled" thanks mommy" he toke the last piece of apple slice and ate it and grabbed his cookie and toke and ran out of the kitchen and upstairs and into his room and sat on his bed and grabbed his teddy bear and started eating his cookie 


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Only Jasmine and Michelle belong to me. Hayden belongs to a friend! Reviews are appreciated and they motivate me to write more!! This Chapter took quite sometime to write...the stuff with Elizabeth was written in fact from personal experience.....so hope you enjoy it!  
  
-----------------------------------------------------  
  
Elizabeth sat on her and Will's room on the floor crying. She had thrown all of Will's clothes on the floor and ripped most of them in half. She laid there curled in a ball tears pouring from her eyes, she didn't care that her children were downstairs probably worried about their mother. Jasmine walked in the room. "Mrs. Turner?"  
  
"Yes?" Elizabeth sat up wiping tears from here eyes. "What do you need?"  
  
"Mr. Turner sent word, he won't be home again tonight." Jasmine frowned, she knew where Will was, and so did Elizabeth! She sat next to Elizabeth. "Liz are you ok? I know this is a horrible thing but he'll come home once it's all out of his system...."  
  
"Jasmine, what makes you think he would want to come home?! He's been gone for over a month now! If he does not return I will leave...and take Michelle with me!" Elizabethwiped another tear from her eye and looked out the window, "He doesn't want me anymore....I mean who would want a wife who's had two children?"  
  
"Liz, don't say that! He loves you more than anything!"  
  
"Really? Then why is he out there on the sea with.....that woman?!" Elizabeth dare not say the woman's name, everytime it crossed her mind she cringed.  
  
"Listen to me," Jasmine grabbed Elizabeth's shoulders, "He will come home soon and you will see how much he truly loves you!"  
  
"If you say so....now go back downstairs with Hayden and Michelle, they shouldn't be alone." Jasmine smiled and walked out the room and Elizabeth lay back down on the floor surrounded in Will's clothes. She grabbed his favorite coat and held it to her face, the fabric was soft against her skin, and she wept even more causing the fabric to become wet. She lay there for what seemed like hours but was really only minutes. Jasmine came running up to the room again and she opened the door and ran to Elizabeth's side.  
  
"Liz...Liz....he's come home!" Elizabeth sat up tears still falling down her cheeks.  
  
"Who's home?" She closed her eyes, she was getting a headache from all her crying.  
  
"Mr. Turner! He just walked in!!!" Jasmine smiled. Elizabeth's eyes widended and she stood up and ran down the steps. She got to the bottom and Will stood up from hugging Hayden and he walked over to her. She stood there, tears no longer falling from her eyes.  
  
"William...it's been awhile." She replaced the smile with a scowl, "How long do you plan to be gone next time?"  
  
"Elizabeth, why are you acting like this?" He had a look of major hurt on his face.  
  
"You know why....don't play innocent!" She kept from slapping him by running back up to 'their' room. She sat on the bed and sighed then began crying again. Will ran after her and stopped in the doorway to the room.  
  
"Elizabeth what have you done to my clothes?!" Will looked at the shredded cloth that lay on the floor.  
  
"I was upset.....and this helped me feel MUCH better!" Elizabeth glared at Will who stood there shocked.  
  
"Why?!" He demanded to know, but yet he didn't really want to know.  
  
"You wanna know why?!" Elizabeth stood up and walked over to him. She got right in Will's face. "I know about Anamaria! How could you do this to me?!!? We have TWO CHILDREN and your out running around with some woman! Jasmine kept telling me you'd come back and stay with us....but for some reason I don't think that's what's happening! You come into MY house and act as if you never left!" She choked back her tears. "Will....get out of my house."  
  
"What? I'm not leaving, I don't feel I should!" Will stepped towards her and took her into his arms, but she fought away from him and went over to sit on the bed but instead grabbed the torn clothing and threw it out the window.  
  
"There you go Will.....that's where you belong, OUT IN THE STREET!" She smiled, obviously feeling better. She stood there as Will ran over and leaned out the window only to see his clothes spread out everywhere.  
  
"Elizabeth Turner! What is wrong with you?!"  
  
"Oh there's nothing wrong with me." She smiled again and walked out of the room and went down to see Hayden and Michelle actually getting along.  
  
"Mommy is everything ok?" Michelle looked up at her with those big brown eyes.  
  
Hayden looked at his mother with worried eyes "Mum?"  
  
"Don't worry honey, everything is fine." Elizabeth kissed Hayden on the forehead and grabbed Michelle. Elizabeth took Michelle to her room and started packing her clothes in a box. Hayden came stumbling in.  
  
"Mum?" Hayden looked like he was going to cry.  
  
"Go to your room darling, Mum's busy...." Elizabeth said as she packed the last item of Michelle's clothes away.  
  
Hayden had tears running down his cheeks "But mum?" He watched his mother pack "Am i going to?" he said in a tiny voice.  
  
"No dear your going to stay here with your Father." Elizabeth tried not to cry as she lead both her children into her room so she could pack her things, Will had left to go collect his clothing. She packed all her dresses and nightgowns into a second bow and called for Jasmine to come and get Hayden.  
  
"Mrs. Turner, why are you leaving? Mr. Turner is finally home!"  
  
"Listen Jasmine, I am not going to sit around and allow him to do as he pleases! I am his wife!"  
  
"But it was his mistake!"  
  
"One I'm correcting!" Elizabeth packed the last of her clothes and took Michelle along with the two boxes out to a carriage that was waiting for her, she had plans to see her father that night. She threw the boxes in and sat Michelle down.  
  
"Mommy do I get to see Daddy soon? I really missed him!" Michelle looked at Elizabeth her big brown eyes filling with tears.  
  
"No sweetheart, we are going to go far away from here." She sat in the carriage and closed the door, the driver went to the docks. Somehow he knew something was wrong when Elizabeth threw two boxes into the cab. the carriage reached the docks in a matter of minutes and the driver helped with the boxes. Elizabeth and Michelle boarded a ship, The Nightmare. The captain, a woman named Lyliac, welcomed them with open arms and they sailed off......  
  
----A Few Days Later (Back In The Turner Home)----  
  
Hayden Turner looked around and sat on the banister of the stairs and slid down laughing he loved doing that, he jumped down and ran into the kitchen grabbing a apple and he ran outside to climb a tree, he climbed yup and sat on a branch hidden behind the leaves hiding so he could eat his apple in peace since his uncle jack was staying at the house he hasn't. Will stood outside looking at the sky. He shook his head and looked to straight in front of him. "Rain today..." He sighed and walked back into the house. Will walked into the sitting room and sat in the chair his butt is usually sitting on. He picked up his book and began reading. Hayden jumped down from the tree as it started raining, he screamed and dropped the apple he ran thru the yard and into the house. He kicked off his shoes at the door and walked thru the house into the sitting room, Hayden was soaking wet and went over to his father.  
  
"Daddy I'm very very wet" Will looked up to Hayden from his book.  
  
"It shows" Will smirks and continues reading. He finishes a page and closes the book and looks out the window "Wow....it's raining really hard out there"  
  
Hayden rolled his eyes "Yeah I know I was just out there!, and its the rain is very cold as well" he said with his teeth chattering and crossed his arms trying to keep warm his lips a little blue "I don't like rain" Will looked at Hayden and rolled his eyes a bit.  
  
"Go get a blanket. Your lips are turning blue.....don't you catching cold!" Will smiled and looked out the window. Hayden sighed and went over and grabbed a blanket witch was 10 times bigger then he was and he was tripping over it and over finally falling to the floor with a loud thud and tried to get yup  
  
"Dad can you help I'm stuck" Will chuckled and walked over to Hayden and helped him up.  
  
"You know you should find a smaller blanket...this one is huge!" Will laughed a bit then drew his attention outside once more as lightning began to flash. "I really like the rain...it's so peaceful and nice" Hayden walked over to the window just as the thunder boomed and he jumped and screamed and ran and hid behind his father  
  
"I don't like the loud noise's make it stop daddy" he pulled the blanket over his head in a attempt to hide. Will turned to Hayden   
  
"It's all right....the loud noises won't hurt you" He smiled and put his hand on Hayden's shoulder trying to comfort him. Hayden pulled the blanket from his head and looked at his father..  
  
"Really? You sure?" he peaked out the window then there was a flash of lighting and he screamed and all you saw was a blanker go flying up the stairs. Will sighed and put his hand on his forehead.  
  
"Guess I should have said Lightning won't hurt him either..." Will shrugged and walked up the steps and went to Hayden's door. He opened it only to find Hayden laying in a small pile of blanket on the floor. He smiled and walked over to him and put his hand on the blanket trying to find Hayden under it. Hayden started to giggled.  
  
"Daddy that tickles" his small voice came from under the blanket, his head peaked out  
  
"Is the big flash monster gone?" he looked around and looked up at his father. Will smiled and looked at Hayden.   
  
"Well for now it is...now why don't we go to the kitchen and I'll fix up some tea for myself and maybe a glass of milk for you...." Will looked at Hayden with his brow perked slightly. Hayden smiled and sneezed crawled out from under the blanket looking around making sure there was no monster and sneezed again and started to walk out of the room in his still wet clothes, the blanket still laying on the floor. Will shook his head and walked behind Hayden until they reached the kitchen. He picked Hayden up and sat him on the counter-top. Will grabbed a tea cup and a glass, then got the milk out and started boiling water for tea. Hayden watched his father, his eyes following were ever he went, Hayden let out a large yawn and rubbed his eyes, and sneezed again, and let out a small cough, and watched out of the kitchen window and saw a flash and heard a boom and gasped.  
  
"The monster is back!" he pointed to the window. Will smiled and looked at Hayden.   
  
"That's just Thunder and Lightning.....it's not going to hurt you so no need to be scared" Will smiled and handed the glass of milk to Hayden as the water for his tea boiled rapidly. He walked over and poured water into his cup then dropped the tea bag into it. Hayden nodded not believing it but he went with it, he toke the glass, and toke a sip, right as he did he sneezed and spit the milk out all over will, Hayden put down the glass and started laughing, he laughed do hard he fell off the counter but still laughing. Will stood there covered in milk. He grabbed a towel and wiped off his face. "So you think that's funny?" Will smirked and bent down and began tickling Hayden. Hayden started giggling and kicking his feet and waving his hands as will tickled him  
  
"Daddy that tickles" he giggled louder and looked at will. "You have milk in you hair!!" he started laughing again. Will laughed.  
  
"Because you put it there...." Will smiled and tickled Hayden some more. Hayden laughed  
  
"It's not my fault I sneezed" he let out a large yawn and closed his eyes and started rubbing them, and started to whine. Will stopped tickling Hayden and looked at him.   
  
"You look tired Maybe you should be heading off to bed" Will sat up on his knees.   
  
"Hmmm hmmmmm hmmmmm" Hayden rolled to his side, he was to tired to get yup, but he did anyway, and slowly made his way out of the kitchen and to the stairs he managed to make it half way up before he laid down on the stairs sound asleep. Will smiled and went to walk up to his room to lay down for awhile but nearly tripped over Hayden, he looked at him sleeping on the steps and picked him up. Will carried Hayden to his room and laid him on the bed, he kissed Hayden's forehead and went to his own room and laid down. Hayden cuddled under the covers still sleeping with wet clothes, he got out of bed and put on a pair of warm pajamas and grabbed a blanket and laid it and his pillow and slowly walked into wills room, he saw him laying on his bed, he dragged his blanket pillow and bear and crawled up onto his fathers bed and pulled the blanket over himself and closed his eyes falling sound asleep with the little bear. Will turned onto his side and looked at Hayden thinking *He's such a sweet boy...if only he listened better* Will smiled and smoothed Hayden's hair down and closed his eyes. Hayden cuddled closer to his father with his bear in his arms and let out a small sigh, and fell back to sleep with his father right next to him. He woke up the next morning opening his eyes and saw his father sound asleep he grinned and pulled the blanket off of him and grabbed his bear and started jumping on his bed to wake yup  
  
"Wake up daddy, come on wake up" Will opened his eyes only enough to see Hayden jumping up and down, He sighed and sat up as Hayden continued jumping on the bed.  
  
"Stop jumping on my bed please.." Will smiled and tackled Hayden and began to tickle him again. Hayden started to giggle and pulled away and jumped down from the bed and ran out of the room laughing.  
  
"You cant get me!" he ran downstairs and went and hid under a desk, his favorite spot witch will would have a hard time trying to get to him. Will sat there a moment and then got up and walked down the steps thinking *You little snot!* He walked to the desk.   
  
"Hmm I wonder where Hayden could be...." Hayden put his hand over his mouth, so he wouldn't laugh, but he let a little giggle out and crawled under the desk further. Will bent down quickly and saw Hayden crawling under the desk. "Now you know I can't fit under there....." Will smiled and went under the desk as far as he could. Hayden started to giggle when will couldn't fit and Hayden rapped his arms around wills neck.  
  
"Yay you found me, its your turn to hide" Will perked his brow.  
  
"My turn to hide? I don't think there are any places that will hide me..." He crawled out from under the desk with Hayden's arms still wrapped around his neck. He stood up and Hayden just kind of dangled there. Hayden laughed and started to kick his feet.  
  
"Daddy I'm going to fall" he cried starting to get scared. Will smiled and bent down so Hayden's feet touched the ground.  
  
"Well then let go.." He smiled. Hayden smiled and put a kiss on will's nose and giggled and let go of his neck  
  
"Daddy mommy always gives me a bath in the morning, she says everyone is very stinky in the morning" he crossed his little arms giving will the look his mother gives him acting like Liz. Will looked at him with a stern look.   
  
"Well I don't care what your mother does she's not here," Hayden put out his bottom lip and pouted  
  
"Why are you being mean? were is mommy anyway shouldn't she be home by now?"   
  
"I don't know where your mother is and I'm not being mean...I'm just saying Mommy's rules don't apply when I'm here and she isn't"  
  
"Shouldn't you know were mommy is? your married to her, and you always get sad when someone talks about her"  
  
"No I don't know where she is Hayden" Will looked at him and then to the ground. Hayden tuck wills hand  
  
"Daddy, did she leave us? is she ever coming back?" Will smiled and looked at Hayden.   
  
"I'm not quite sure" He sighed and hugged Hayden "So time for a bath eh?" Hayden smiled and hugged him back.  
  
"Yea, and you always have me daddy" he kissed him on the cheek.   
  
"It's good to know!" Will smiled brightly and stood up. Hayden smiled and grabbed wills hand and pulled him up the stairs, to the bathroom, and Hayden started the water and got undressed.  
  
"Could you put me in, the tubs to big for me" he held out his arms. Will smiled and picked Hayden up and sat him in the tub. Will stood there a moment thinking of how hard it would be if Elizabeth really did leave him for good this time but he quickly snapped out of it when he felt water splash onto his face. He looked at Hayden who was standing there trying not to look guilty. Hayden looked at his father with a innocent look and smiled, Hayden sat down in the rub and splashed around getting clean, and looked at his father.  
  
"Daddy what are you thinking about?" Will looked at Hayden and lowered his eyes  
  
"About your mother" He smirked and handed Hayden the soap "Make sure you wash behind your ears" Hayden smiled and grabbed the soap, the soap slipped out of his hand and fell into the rub and Hayden splashed around the tub trying to get the soap back giggling having a good time. Hayden smiled and grabbed the soap, the soap slipped out of his hand and fell into the rub and Hayden splashed around the tub trying to get the soap back giggling having a good time. Will watched as Hayden played, he shook his head and smiled every time Hayden tried to grab the slippery soap. His thoughts went back to Elizabeth as he watched Hayden, one thing kept coming to his mind was *Hayden may look like me, but he has his mother's attitude!* Hayden jumped after the soap and finally getting it and slipped out of his hands.  
  
"Bastard soap stay still" he yelled finally getting the soap and giggled "It listened!"  
  
"Yes it did!" Will smiled as Hayden began washing himself. He couldn't wait until Hayden was older. If he was this much fun as a child.....imagine how he'll be was 10 or even 18! Hayden after finally getting clean.  
  
"Daddy when I grow up I wanna be a wizard and use a wand and everything, like my read me in one of those books" he grinned "I'm all clean" he held out his arms.   
  
"A Wizard?" Will smiled and picked Hayden up and sat him on the floor and got a towel to drape around him, "I thought you wanted to be a pirate like me."  
  
He looked up his father and smiled "Well i can be a wizard and a pirate, but a good pirate like you and help people."  
  
Hayden rushed into his room with the towel wrapped around himself, he quickly dressed and ran back to Will. "All right Daddy I'm ready to go pick apples!"  
  
"All right let's go then!" Will smiled and grabbed Hayden's hand and they walked out to the backyard where about 10 apple trees were planted before Hayden was born. They walked over to a tree and Hayden climbed up into the tree, with wills help and sat on a branch and dropped the apples down in the basket he was holding, and Hayden giggled.  
  
"This is fun" Will smiled as Hayden dropped a bunch of apples. He bent down and picked them up one by one and dropped them into the small basket that was left under the tree just for such occasion.   
  
"So tell me more about this wizard thing..." Hayden smiled.  
  
"Um, they can do, neat spells, and carry a wand, and stop people from doing bad things" he dropped another apple down. Will perked his brow and looked at Hayden.   
  
"Spells? I think you need to stop reading..." He smiled and grabbed an apple and took a bite out of it.   
  
Hayden grinned, "I like reading, about stuff like that daddy its fun!" and he dropped an apple on Will's head, then began to laugh. Will looked up at Hayden.   
  
"Hey watch it up there!" Will smiled and climbed up the tree and sat on the branch next to Hayden. Hayden swung his feet back and forth on the branch   
  
"Daddy? what is it like being a pirate?" He looked at his father.  
  
"Well...it's fun. You get to meet lots of people and see different places" Will smiled, he began thinking of the time when he was sailing with Jack and the places they went "It's especially fun when you have a friend to come with you along the way." 


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Only Michelle, Mahk (Mark) and Melissa belong to me. Hayden belongs to a friend! Reviews are appreciated and they motivate me to write more!!   
  
Reason for there not being an update : I MOVED! I'm in Kansas now and well I couldn't update when there was no computer to update on! So here you go the BIG update!!  
  
-----------------------------------------------------  
  
Several years later; Will laid down in his bedroom staring up at the ceiling he had taken some of Elizabeth's perfume she left behind and lightly sprits it in the air. He missed her more and more these days. Hayden was already 14 and he couldn't help but think of Michelle who had recently turned 16. He didn't even get to celebrate her birthday with her! He heard a door slam shut and the usual 'I'm never going back to that awful place!' and then running up the steps and another door slam. He got up from the bed and walked to Hayden's room he opened the door only to see Hayden laying face down on his pillow. "Bad day?"  
  
"You wouldn't believe me if I told you!" Will sat down and looked at his son his brow raised.  
  
"Try me."  
  
"Well I had a very bad day at school, everyone started in on their 'your mother's gone' thing and I beat four people up," Will frowned, "THEN I heard that Mom and Michelle are here in town!" Wills eyes went as wide as they could go.  
  
"In town? You mean here in Port Royal?"  
  
"No, Dad, Singapore! Of course here!" Hayden stood up and walked out of the room. He grabbed his jacket and went outside, obviously still fuming from beating those kids up! He smacked into some girl not even half a mile from the house. "Watch where you're going!"  
  
"Why don't you make me!"? The girl stood up and brushed off her pants and looked at him her face very stern and stubborn.  
  
"Michelle?" He looked at her face; she looked just like Elizabeth with a hint of Will.  
  
"Do I know you?"  
  
"Your damn right you know me!" He went to hug her but stopped when she stepped back, "You know Hayden.... your brother?"  
  
"I don't have a brother!" Michelle's eyes narrowed and she walked off.  
  
Hayden, who grew up to look just like his father with his mother's eyes, had narrowed his eyes and stormed away he didn't want to be here anymore. He broke out into a run he was sick of everything. He headed down to the beach and pulled off his shirt and ran into the water and dove down come back above surface, he swam back to the beach and sat down looking out into the water. "I hate my family!"  
  
"Why do you say that?" A VERY familiar voice said. Hayden turned around and smiled, "If you hate your family who else do you got?"  
  
"Jack!! Well I got you right?" He stood up and put his shirt back on. Jack walked up to him and smirked.  
  
"Well I guess you got me.... but along with me comes your dad then your mom and sister both!"  
  
Hayden frowned in disgust "I don't have a mother or sister" He said with a slight snarl and crossed his arms, a tall 14 year old in his opinion never grew up with a mother and he will never need one. He didn't want his family back he had his father and it was enough for him.  
  
Jack looked at Hayden and smacked him upside the head, "Boy ye need to respect your family even if they haven't been 'ere in a long time! I can guarantee you'll bump into either one of them!"  
  
"I bumped into Michelle already, she doesn't even recognize me!" Hayden plopped down on the ground and looked out across the waters and sighed, "She probably feels the same about me as I do her!"  
  
He crossed his arms over his knees and placed his head upon them "There the ones who left ...I have every right to be angry and hate them I don't care what my father did to drive her away...She left me thats the only thing that matters, "I Have a father I dont need anything else" His voice sounding firm.  
  
"Well then I'll leave ye alone then...you need time to clear your head!" Jack walked away and left Hayden there to think.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Will walked out the front door hoping to find Hayden walking home, but instead he saw someone he thought was Elizabeth. He looked at the woman who was walking and thought it couldn't be her, she never wore pants. He sat there and looked around. The woman looked at him and she ran up to him. "Will?"  
  
"Yes? Do I know you?"  
  
"I should think so! I'm your wife!!!" Will stood there his mouth open and his eyes wide. It couldn't be her, it just couldn't!  
  
"You must me confused for someone else, my wife died two years ago." He turned to walk back in the house but Elizabeth grabbed his arm and hugged him.  
  
"I'm not dead will, I don't know how told you that but I'm not dead!"  
  
With a sigh Hayden had started to walk back home he wanted a reason he needed to know. He didn't want anything to do with his mother or sister he knew that much he just needed a reason why she left him. He walked up to see his father and his mother in an embrace and said in a sarcastic tone, "Awww the happy family!" He snorted and crossed his arms as he walked closer. He walked up to the two of them and cleared his throat.  
  
"Hayden? Oh my goodness!" Elizabeth looked so happy to see him. She smiled and went to hug him but Hayden backed away, "What's wrong?"  
  
"What's wrong? You have the nerve to ask me what's wrong when you damn well know!!!!" Hayden looked really angry at this point was it not bad enough he saw his sister who snubbed him now he had to see the mother that left him so many years ago? "You left...you left and never came back. I grew up not knowing my mother and now you just show up out of the blue and you think I'm going to welcome you with open arms! Forget it! Do you have any idea how much you hurt me?" He asked backing away some more.  
  
Will sat down on the porch and stared at Elizabeth he didn't know what to think, "Hayden go inside, I'll be in there in a minute." Hayden turned and snarled then walked into the house. Will sat there with a stunned Elizabeth. "I warned in that last letter not to come back! He doesn't want you here; he doesn't want his mother around! Honestly I'm not sure I want you around!"  
  
Hayden stormed up to his room and slammed the door and flopped down on his bed and pushed his face into the pillow as he started to sob. His sobbing was heard outside where Will and Liz stood. "See what you did to the boy? Now leave before I call the military to remove you!"  
  
"You can't do that, they know who I am!"  
  
"Everyone thinks your dead!" Will stormed into the house and he slammed the door shut. He walked up the steps and knocked on Hayden's door. Will walked in and sat down next to Hayden. "It's all right, I'm not going to allow her in this house ever again!"  
  
Hayden sat up tears rolling down his face and put his head into his fathers lap still crying" I want a mother ...I love her ...It just hurts I cant help being angry ...What I did ...does it make me a bad person?"  
  
"No it makes you normal! Honestly I think I'm madder at her than you are. She left me to take care of you. I knew nothing about kids then except little girls and Michelle was well behaved." Will chuckled, "You were quite the handful and maybe know your mother will know it! If you see her on the street again and she tries to talk to you you've got permission to be obnoxious!"  
  
He chuckled and sat up rubbing his eyes "Thanks Dad. Michelle was never well behaved with me," He muttered" She just snubbed me away like I didn't exist. I knew she never liked me. Today she certainly proved it!"  
  
"I know you two had you differences but she's still your sister and I think if we let this whole situation ride out enough you two could have a second chance." Will got up from the bed and walked to the door. "I have some stuff to take care of, I'll be home late." He smiled and walked out of Hayden's room. Will stood there a moment then walked to the front door, when he opened it a girl about Liz's height with long brown hair and large green eyes. "Who are you?"  
  
"I'm looking for William Turner."  
  
"You've found him but he's leaving." He went to walk out the door but the girl stopped him.  
  
"Oh no you don't! I didn't come all this way and con my way through 7 different captains just for you to not talk with me!" Will looked at her and raised his brow. "I'm Melissa Kaine, I've been searching for you for quite sometime now."  
  
"I don't know any Melissa's Sorry." He went to walk again this time Melissa pushed him back in the house. "You don't get it do you Mr. Turner?"  
  
Hayden heard what was going on and ran down stairs "Dad? What's going on...who's this?" He asked looking at the girl.  
  
"You must be Hayden! I've heard so much about you!" Melissa smirked, "I'm Melissa Kaine, a friend of your sister's. She's sent me here to knock some sense into you no matter how it has to be done." She smiled and stepped back from Will. She walked up to Hayden and squeezed her hand to his chin. "Your such a fine boy I wouldn't want to hurt that pretty image of yours."  
  
Hayden looked confused and pulled away" Listen lady ...You don't know anything about me anything you heard was from a long time a go when I was little ...I don't really care what my so called sister has to say I tried to talk to her but of course she acted like I didn't exist ...It's her problem not mine" He crossed his arms and headed back upstairs and turned around" I wanted a mother ...I need a mother for a very long time. But she left for a reason I don't care to know ...But she left ...I'm angry and hurt so excuse me for not listing to you" He slammed the door to his room and lay down.  
  
Melissa looked at Will. "Big mistake your son just made! But I'm going to give you a chance to redeem him. Go to the docks at 11 o'clock tomorrow morning. Talk to the woman in red and she'll give you hints on how to save yourselves!" Melissa walked out the door and down the street. Will walked up to Hayden's room.  
  
"I'm going to be out tomorrow, after school come home and STAY home!" Will shut the door behind him as he left. He walked to his own room and laid down on the bed in the clothes he wore that day.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
The next morning when Will woke up it must have been 10:30. He stood up and noticed Hayden had been gone for hours. He shook his head and stretched. Then feeling worried he changed clothes and started walking to the docks. He saw the woman in red and sighed. He didn't think these mind games were right. He walked up to her. "You're expecting me?"  
  
"Yes I am. I assume Melissa came to you last night? She gave me this," the lady held out her hand, a necklace dangled through her fingers. "Take this and go to your shop. There will be a man wearing a gray hat sitting on the steps, he holds the answers you need." With that the woman walked off and Will stood there dangling the necklace back and forth between his fingers. He ran to the blacksmiths shop and saw a man sitting on the steps.  
  
"Now who are you?"  
  
"I'm Mahk! The one 'oo was sent 'ere to speak to ye about yer wife." the very Irish man said. He looked at the necklace. "Ah my fee!" He grabbed the necklace from Will and sat back down. "Now yer wife doesn't wan' me nor anyone else talkin' to ye! But Melissa couldn't stan' 'erself! She 'ad to say sumthin."  
  
"Look all I want to know is why her and Michelle came back! Hayden and I don't want either one of them here!" The man looked at Will and smirked.  
  
"Well then ye bes' be gettin' home because there the lady waits!" Will shook his head he ran home and in the door only to find Liz and Michelle sitting in the living room.  
  
"Nice you've got here, only wish I could have been here sooner."  
  
"Yes Will you never told me you came through with the pirate thing."  
  
Will looked at Liz, "What are you talking about?"  
  
Liz held up a pendant that belonged to her. She got it when she was pregnant with Hayden. "It's nice to know your stealing!"  
  
The front door opened and slammed shut. You could hear books being slammed on the ground and Hayden appeared in the doorway of the living room. "What the hell are they doing here?"  
  
Will looked at him, "They broke in."  
  
Hayden rolled his eyes" Well their not wanted.... So what now I exist to the both of you? Stop messing around with are lives! ...I spent my whole life not knowing my mother and sister and I want to continue like that!" He ran upstairs and slammed his bedroom door and put his books down on the desk and lay down.  
  
"Now you've done it! Elizabeth why have you come back? I surely hope you do not expect for us to be a family again." He looked extremely upset and majorly hurt. "Michelle your beautiful now. Except you obviously have allowed Jack to do your hair and Elizabeth you're just the same."  
  
"Will I never meant to hurt you when I left. I don't even know why I left. Perhaps I was scared."  
  
"Scared of what?"  
  
"That you'd leave me, so I left." She sighed and a tear fell down her cheek. "I'm sorry Will." 


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer : I am trying out the HTML thing on this story because this Chapter is key to Hayden and Michelle's (sibling) relationship.   
  
Also you'll notice I'm calling her Liz instead of Elizabeth. Her long name is well just that, long. Hayden's helping me again I am very   
  
thankful again!BR  
  
BR  
  
I own nothing!! Only Michelle and Hayden! And Hayden isn't even mine he's my friend's.BR  
  
BR  
  
centerbNow onto the story...../centerBR  
  
BR  
  
BR  
  
BR  
  
Michelle thought it best to leave her parents alone there to talk. So much had happened in just one day she felt they needed that   
  
quality time. She headed up to Hayden's room she knew where it was because Hayden's always had a sign up that said Keep Out. She   
  
knocked gently on the door hoping he wasn't to mad at her for saying what she said.BR  
  
BR  
  
Hayden sat up on his bed and looked at the door, "Yeah come in if you want to" He muttered and saw Michelle "Oh its my so called   
  
sister? What I exist now?" He said bitterly.BR  
  
BR  
  
Michelle looked at Hayden she was on the brink of tears, she couldn't stand seeing her family so torn apart. "Look Hayden I only came   
  
up to try and settle things between us! If your going to be stupid and not even try to listen to me then I'm not going to waste my   
  
breathe! I know when I was out there yesterday I was rude to you and yes I'll admit I hated you! bYou/b should be glad Mom   
  
talked me into coming here!"BR  
  
BR  
  
Hayden stood up and growled" You have no idea what I went through? to see the look on my fathers face when I asked if my mother   
  
was every coming back ...do you know how many times I cried myself to sleep when I was little? Thinking my mother never loved me   
  
and wouldn't come back...You know what I grew up ...with a father who loved and took care of me...I have every right to be angry   
  
with you and Mum. I didn't ask you to come here. I never did anything to you to make you hate me? Why do you?"BR  
  
BR  
  
"So your blaming me for something Mom did?! I was 6 when we left!! I had no choice I didn't want to go but Mom made me! And your   
  
right you didn't ask me to come here but I did anyways! You may have grown up with a father who loves and takes care of you but   
  
imagine if you would have been raised by pirates! Mom took me on Jack's ship with those nasty dirty things! She left me there time   
  
after time so she could go out and fun! Be glad you had a childhood!" Michelle turned away with tears rolling down her cheeks. She   
  
stormed out of the room and went downstairs. "I'm leaving!" She opened the front door and stood there a moment trying to catch her   
  
breath.BR  
  
BR  
  
Hayden blinked and stood there in shock and toke off after her running down the stairs and outside and followed her ...Hayden   
  
grabbed onto her arm and turned her around "Look I'm sorry ok I didn't know ...I shouldn't have acted like that ...I never blamed you for   
  
what Mum did I was never angry with you until today ...You have a brother again if you want him" he said letting go of her with tears   
  
in his eyes ,...He always wanted a family he didn't want his chance to be ruined because of him doing something stupid.BR  
  
BR  
  
Michelle looked at him and chuckled, "You want to be my little brother once again?" She smiled, "But only on one condition, I get to   
  
bother you when I feel like it."BR  
  
BR  
  
He smiled "Why do you need to ask me? You always did it when I was little anyway ...But I'm bigger now I don't throw blocks I throw   
  
apples" He grinned at the stupid little joke.BR  
  
BR  
  
Michelle grimaced, "Apples? You still eat those disgusting things?"BR  
  
BR  
  
He laughed" Always I love apples ...I could never stop eating them"BR  
  
BR  
  
Michelle chuckled and started walking back in the house, "Before I go inside to talk to mom and dad I need to know something."  
  
BRBR  
  
He looked at her and followed after her" What's that?"  
  
BRBR  
  
"Was Dad with anyone while Mom and I were gone?"  
  
BRBR  
  
" Not really ...Not at first about a year ago he went on one date but he said it wouldn't work there was only one woman he would   
  
always love"  
  
BRBR  
  
"Oh all right," Michelle smiled nervously and walked back out to the street, "I need to walk around. I'm really confused and upset still."  
  
BRBR  
  
He looked at her" Mind if I come with you I really don't want to go home yet?"  
  
BRBR  
  
"All right ........ um if I tell you something can you keep it secret?"  
  
BRBR  
  
He raised a eyebrow" Yeah I'm full of secrets I wont tell anyone"  
  
BRBR  
  
Michelle looked around and pulled Hayden to the side of the street, "Well this isn't a big secret or anything but I don't want Mom and   
  
Dad to find out. They'd probably kill me or they'd kill him."  
  
BRBR  
  
He raised eyebrow and frowned a bit" I wont tell them I promise ..Why would they kill you? and who's him?"  
  
BRBR  
  
"Well they'd kill me because I'm young and he is ......." Michelle bit her lip not knowing how to really say who he is.  
  
BRBR  
  
He frowned in confusion" Your dating a older man? ...who is he?"  
  
BRBR  
  
Michelle sighed, "I shouldn't have said anything ...... I'm going back to the house." She turned and started walking away.  
  
BRBR  
  
He grabbed her arm and pulled her back" Come on you can tell me I swear I wont tell please?"  
  
BRBR  
  
"You'll see him soon ..... trust me." She smiled.  
  
BRBR  
  
He nodded and smiled and toke her hand and pulled her back into the house" Where back!" He dropped her hand and looked at his   
  
parents before sitting down in a chair.  
  
BRBR  
  
Will looked up at Hayden, "So I guess you two are on better terms now?"  
  
BRBR  
  
Hayden nodded and smiled" Yeah we worked some things out ....so how are things in here?"  
  
BRBR  
  
"Everything is ...." Will was cut off by the sound of pans falling on the ground, "Looks like he found the jar." Michelle looked at Will   
  
kind of funny. "Dad what are you talking about?"  
  
BRBR  
  
Hayden blinked and cocked his head" Yea dad what's going on?" He gave his father a suspicious look.  
  
BRBR  
  
Will sat back on the couch as Jack Sparrow walked out of the kitchen holding a jar filled with cookies. Michelle looked at him here eyes   
  
extremely wide. "What's he doing here?"  
  
BRBR  
  
Hayden looked from Jack to his sister with a look and then back at Jack" Hey! don't eat all of those!" He gave a pout and stood up and   
  
walked into the kitchen to grabbed a apple and walked back in taking a bite and said" This is much better"  
  
BRBR  
  
Michelle looked at Hayden, "You and those disgusting apples!" She looked at Jack, "Nice to see you again Jack." She smirked and   
  
looked to Will. "I'm going to umm go lay down outside....." She bit her lip and walked out.  
  
BRBR  
  
He rolled his eyes" I like them!" Hayden blinked and looked at Jack and then he figured it out and gave him a look and went after his   
  
sister ...He grabbed her arm and pulled her out of the street" It's Jack right?"  
  
BRBR  
  
Michelle jerked her arm from Hayden's grip, "So what if it is?! It's not like I can tell everyone! Mom told me so many times she wants   
  
me to find a nice guy .... you know someone who's NOT like Jack!" A tear fell down Michelle's cheek. "No one understands him the   
  
way I do and we have fun together. He was there when I stole my first ship!"  
  
BRBR  
  
Hayden chuckled and raised his hands" If he makes you happy that's all I care about sis" He hugged her" You have me on your side if   
  
you ever need me to cover I will help"  
  
BRBR  
  
"Thanks .... at least someone's happy." She looked back up at the house. "So do you think Mom and Dad have killed Jack yet?" She   
  
laughed.  
  
BRBR  
  
He laughed with her" Not sure we better get back before they do."  
  
BRBR  
  
Michelle giggled and ran back to the house. When she walked in Jack was standing there and Will and Liz looked really mad. Will   
  
looked at her, "Is it true? Are you and Jack a couple now?" Michelle's breathing grew rapid and she stood quiet. When Jack went to   
  
leave Michelle fell over and hit the ground hard.  
  
BRBR  
  
Hayden rolled his eyes and helped Michelle up and looked at his parents" Oh grow up! ...So what there dating no big deal ...He makes   
  
her happy so just let it be for heavens sake?" He looked at his father" Oh stop it! Michelle can take care of herself" He looked at his   
  
mother" And you don't even start you managed to mess up your kids lives so I don't think you have any say in this ...If they want to be   
  
together let them!"  
  
BRBR  
  
Will and Liz sat there looking rather appalled. Will finally spoke up. "If Michelle and Jack choose to be together than I'm fine with it ...   
  
but I will not allow her in this house."  
  
BRBR  
  
Liz looked up at Michelle who was now standing. "Is this how you want it to be?" Michelle nodded, "Fine ... go live with him then!"  
  
BRBR  
  
Hayden blinked" Your morons!! ...You just got this family back together now your messing it up! ...I wont lose my sister again ...If she   
  
has to go I'm going with her" He crossed his arms" Keep two kids or lose to kids your choice"  
  
BRBR  
  
Michelle lowered her head, "I'm leaving, Hayden .... stay here Mom and Dad need you more than they need me." Michelle walked to   
  
the door and Jack followed her.  
  
BRBR  
  
"Well it's been nice seein' ya again Will. You too Liz!" Jack walked out the door and walked with Michelle down the street.  
  
BRBR  
  
Hayden watched her leave and ran after her" Don't forget sis I will always be here for you when ever you need me ok?" He gave her   
  
one last hug and ran off into his house and gave his parents angry glare" You made one big mistake ...I just got my sister back and   
  
now I lost her again because of you assholes ...And don't yell at me for swearing either!"   
  
BRBR  
  
Will looked at Hayden, "I am no going to sit here and allow my daughter to be with him! She can find out the hard who Jack really is!   
  
He'll leave her in Tortuga or worse and she'll be crying in the middle of the street, unclothed, wishing she had listened to us!"  
  
BRBR  
  
" Oh right so send her away? losing your only chance to watch out for her? ...She grew up around pirates dad she told me herself   
  
....She can take care of herself ...It's her life and her choice why not just be there for her?"  
  
BRBR  
  
Liz stood up, "That's right Will. I left her with Jack's crew for so long. I went out so much that I barely know her." Liz hung her head,   
  
"If I lost her in a crowd I'd never find her! I don't even know what she truly looks like!"  
  
BRBR  
  
Will stood with a loss of words. He had so many thoughts going though his head that it hurt. "I'm going to go lie down Elizabeth talk to   
  
your son get to know him .... because god knows you've probably screwed Michelle up enough as it is!"  
  
BRBR  
  
Hayden sighed and walked over and hugged his mother" I'm just glad I have my mother back."  
  
BRBR  
  
Liz hugged him back, "I'm glad you still want me in your life. For a long time I thought about you and how you turned out. I'm just   
  
hoping now you can better understand why I left."  
  
BRBR  
  
He smiled" How could I not Mum? I always wanted you I was just to angry to admit it to myself ...But Jack talked to me and made me   
  
realize I did want a mother"  
  
BRBR  
  
"Jack talked to you? When?" She looked at Hayden her eyebrow raised in confusion.  
  
BRBR  
  
" After I found out you where here me and Mich got into a fight and I ran off to think at the beach ...That's when Jack found me"  
  
BRBR  
  
"Jack really isn't a bad man is he? Do you think your father and I are being stupid by kicking Michelle out? She's only 16. I feel so bad."   
  
Liz sat down on the couch and sighed.  
  
BRBR  
  
He smiled" Yes I think you are ...It's a big mistake and you should go find her before she leaves for good Mum ...Jacks not a bad man"  
  
BRBR  
  
Liz looked up at Hayden and smiled, "Will you come with me? I don't want to make any mistakes again."  
  
BRBR  
  
He grinned and toke her hand" Lets go then"  
  
BRBR  
  
Liz walked with Hayden to the docks where Michelle and Jack were sitting. Liz could tell Michelle was crying and Jack was right there   
  
comforting her. "Hayden I don't think I can do this....what if she hates me now?"  
  
BRBR  
  
He looked at his mother and toke her hand and walked over" She wont hate you Mum ...just say what you told me"  
  
BRBR  
  
Liz took in a deep breathe and walked up to Michelle and Jack, "Michelle can I talk with you please?" Michelle nodded and stood up. "I   
  
apologize for what I said. Jack's not a bad guy," Jack smiled, "I just over-reacted and I feel awful. If you need a place to stay .... then   
  
you have a home with me." Liz looked at Hayden. "Don't forget you've also got a little brother."  
  
BRBR  
  
Michelle chuckled lightly then she wrapped her arm around Hayden's neck and squeezed a little. "I'd never forget you!" She took her   
  
knuckles and rub the top of Hayden's head.  
  
BRBR  
  
He coughed and laughed and pulled away laughing" Ow Mich!"  
  
BRBR  
  
"Well I am really tired, I think I'll bunk with Jack tonight. Mom tell Dad I love him and I wish he get his out of his butt." she hugged Liz   
  
and looked at Hayden, "Well little brother have a good night. I'll be over tomorrow morning to bug you." She smiled and hugged him   
  
as well.  
  
BRBR  
  
Hayden hugged her back" Well better make it before or after school Dad is still making me go" he sighed" I hate school" he chuckled.  
  
BRBR  
  
"Well stay in school, it's good for you." Michelle smiled and hugged Hayden and Liz one last time before they took off. She sighed and   
  
looked at Jack, "My family is back together now.....I should be happy."  
  
BRBR  
  
Jack looked at her and smiled. "Dun worry luv' everythin will be allrigh'." They both smiled and walked to the inn where Jack was   
  
staying. 


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer : I own nothing or no one except Michelle and Hayden. Hayden really isn't mine he's my friends! Thanks to Hayden's owner for helping me! I appreciate it!  
  
}{ -------------------------------------------- }{  
  
Michelle woke up early the next morning, she looked and saw Jack was still sleeping. A smile came to her face as she snuck off the bed and to the window. She opened the shades enough to where she could see out, people were walking around with their families and being happy. Michelle turned and walked over to the wardrobe and pulled out a dress she was keeping there. Sighing she changed into it. The fabric from the dress was itchy and she hated. She coughed a bit and buttoned it up as far as she could go. "Damn!"  
  
"Need help?" Jack walked up behind her smiling. He buttoned the rest of the buttons and looked at Michelle. "You look very nice. Where are you going?"  
  
"My father's house. I have to make peace with him!"  
  
"It's so early, maybe you should wait."  
  
"It's not early you've just been asleep!" She smiled and kissed Jack on the cheek. "I'll be back when I can." With that said Michelle left the inn and walked to Will's house. She stoopd there a moment infront of the door of a house she knew she had to go in. She reached up and knocked hard enough to be heard.  
  
Hayden who had just gotten up for school went into the bathroom to get cleaned up and dressed he grabbed his books and homework and headed down stairs when he heard the knock on the door. He opened up, grinned, and hugged his sister" Morning sis! You're here early." He chuckled.  
  
"I know I'm early, I just couldn't sit in the room any longer. I've been up for a few hours. Is Dad here? Or at the shop?"  
  
He smiled" Nope he woke me up and went back to bed ....I think dad;s sleeping in today" He shrugged" School doesnt start for another hour or so"  
  
"Oh, so he went back to bed? I knew I came to early!" Michelle walked into the house and looked around. "Where's his room?"  
  
He smirked" when he woke me up he was shirtless and i heard Mum call him back to the room ...I wouldnt want to walk in on anything ...Thats why im down stairs" He laughed.  
  
"Mom stayed here last night?" Michelle looked at Hayden very confused. "I'm going up there anyways and if I catch them doing anything I'll scream and then walk up to them like nothing happened." She smiled sheepishly.  
  
Hayden laughed and rolled his eyes and waved" Yea have fun!" He walked into the kitchen and grabbed a apple to eat and to listen to what's happening upstairs  
  
Michelle shook her head and walked up the stiars a door was open and she peeked, "Hayden's room, messy." She walked to the closed door and took in a deep breath. She knocked on the door and heard some trip and fall. She stood there laughing as Liz opened the door looking quite messy.  
  
"Michelle, your early," Liz said in a whisper.  
  
"And your a mess." Michelle looked in the room and saw her father laying there sleeping. "I came to talk to Dad. I have to make my amends before I leave for good!"  
  
"What?!" Hayden yelled as he walked up the last two steps. "Your leaving?" He stood there with his arms crossed over his chest. "You can't leave, I won't let you!"  
  
"Shhh you two, you don't want to wake him up." Liz looked back in the room and saw WIll had woken up and wasn't there.  
  
"Look Hayden I know you don't want me to go but I have to," Michelle tried to walk past him but he put his arm out and stopped her.  
  
Hayden looked horrified " I just got you back i cant lose you now! ...why do you have to leave? please stay!"  
  
Michelle looked at Hayden and winked s if trying to tell she's not really leaving, "I have to go .... Mom and Dad don't want me here. Your welcome to come with me and Jack anytime you want."  
  
Hayden got the idea and smiled" Really? that would be wicked? " his smile broke into a grin.  
  
Michelle looked back at Liz, "I'll be home within the next month." She lookedat Hayden again, "You going to come with us now or wait?" - Liz looked at Michelle, "He has school..." - "School isn't going to teach him lifes lessons"  
  
Hayden grinned and jumped up and down" Please? i hate school ...i wanna go and get to know my sister ..please?"  
  
Liz looked at Hayden, "No, You can't go. Just because Michelle is a delinquent doesn't mean your going to be one too!"  
  
Hayden glared at his mother" You cant tell me what to do! ."  
  
"Well mother since your going to be so uptight about this I'll go and talk to Jack, maybe he can make heads of this!" Michelle looked at Liz then to Hayden, "Go to school today and by tomorrow you'll be sailing the seven seas." She smiled and walked down the stairs.  
  
Hayden grinned and nodded and ran down stairs to grabbed his books ...He ran outside to head to school down the road.  
  
Michelle stood there by the gate watching Hayden run off to school. He looked so happy that he could come with her and Jack if he wanted, but right now that was the least of her worries! She walked back up to her parent's house and knocked on the door again. Will answered the door looking exhausted! Michelle smiled. "Hello Dad."  
  
"Michelle what do you want?"  
  
"Oh that's a nice welcome for the daughter who's leaving soon!"  
  
"No Michelle I--I--I'm sorry. Please come in."  
  
"No I think I'll stay out here. Um I just wanted to say good-bye. Me and Jack plan to leave within the hour, he's getting the ship ready." She sighed.  
  
"Your really going to leave?" Will bit his lower lip, "You can't just leave like this Michelle. Your mother talked with me last night and I see nothing wrong with you and Jack dating. Just as long as that's all your doing!" He looked at Michelle who raised her brow.  
  
"Dad what are you talking about?"  
  
"You know what I'm talking about. I just don't want to see any Jack Juniors running around anytime soon!" He looked at Michelle and she laughed. "Don't laugh I'm serious! Now come in here and eat something you looked starved!"  
  
"Well I haven't eatten anythig yet today so why not?" She walked in and sat with both of her parents for breakfast.  
  
They got so caught up in their conversation before they knew it Hayden was coming home from school. Michelle laughed as she heard a door slam books hit the floor and an "I hate school!" She got up and walked out to see her brother standing against the wall a putrid (well to her) apple in his hand. "Problems?"  
  
Hayden rolled his eyes" Yeah you could say that" He walked closer and now had a black eye" I got into another fight im suspended from school for a week" He sighed and toke a bite out of his apple.  
  
"Well looks like you get to come with me and Jack sooner than you thought eh?" She smiled and winked. "Well I must be off gotta help Jack with a little problem he's having." She saw Will looking at her strangely she winked and walked out the door then headed to the inn where Jack was waiting for her. 


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer : Well this story belongs none to me! All characters EXCEPT Michelle Hayden and Layla belong to Disney! So well read on .... love it ya know! that crap!  
  
On her way to the inn, to meet up with Jack, Hayden grabbed her arm and stopped her half way. She smiled, "Hello Hayden." "Mich, is something wrong?" "No why do you ask?" "You seem kinda distant and well for someone who's just come back and wants to be close to her family you aren't acting like it." Michelle sighed, she grabbed Hayden's arm and pulled him into an alleyway. "Hayden there's someone after me. One of Jack's old girlfriends. She's crazy! I got a few threatening letters once I got back." "What does she want?!" "She wants me dead! I don't know who she is, but she wants me dead." A tear fell down her cheek, "She claimed she'd do it with her bare hands."  
  
Hayden was shocked ...He wrapped his arms around her and hugged his older sister" Dont worrie Mich ...everything will be ok".  
  
"I hope your right." She stepped back and a man grabbed her from behind and put a cloth over her face. She tried to fight out of his grip but couldn't he held onto her until the fumes from cloth made her pass out. The man dropped her on the ground and went after Hayden.  
  
Hayden gasped ...he tried to help his sister but the man was a lot bigger then him ...Hayden was fast and gave the guy a run for his money ....he triped of a large stone and blacked out as he hit his head on the stone ...The man tied him up and flung him over his shoulder and walked off.  
  
The man walked back and picked up Michelle's limp body and flung her over the other shoulder. A storm began to brew as he carried to two Turner children to some abandoned cave. He threw them both to the ground, and tied Michelle's hands and feet. Lightning struck as a woman's figure was seen in the shadows. "Did ya get the right kids this time? I won' be havin no mix ups again." "I think I got them this time." He kickede Hayden's feet, "Tell me why we needed the runt again?" "I told you....if we only took her the lil' brother would follow! I can't have anyone witnessing the death without my knowledge!"  
  
Haydens eyes opened ..his head hurt ...eyes blinked and looked around and the eyes widened ...there was a gag in his mouth and his arms and legs where tied ..He started to struggle with the binds ...he needed to get help,.  
  
Flashback  
  
Will turned over and looked at Hayden with only one eye open. He coughed and sat up. "What's the matter Hayden?" He leaned over and picked the boy up sitting him on the bed. He looked out the window just noticing the storm. Smiling he laid backa bit. "Hayden, there's no reason to be scared. You know storms cannot hurt you. It is simply wind and rain with some lightning thrown in ... nothing that's going to hurt you."  
  
Hayden smiled and snuggled into his father ..knowning full well his father would never turn him down ....the little 5 year old fell asleep snuggled into his fathers chest.  
  
End Flashback  
  
The woman noticed Hayden was awake, well somewhat, she walked over to him a smile on her face, "Well hello runt! I hope you enjoyed your little nap, because soon your going to see your sister die!"  
  
His eyes widened and struggled yet again ...No he wouldnt let it happen ...years came to his eyes . he had just gotten his sister back he wouldnt let anything happen to her ...it also angered him that she called him Runt! ..he was tall for his age!.  
  
The woman smirked and took the gag from his mouth, "I'm going to allow you to speak but one foul word and you'll wish you had never seen her again!" The woman pointed to Michelle who was beginning to stir.  
  
" Please ...dont hurt her ..i just got her back i cant lose her now! ...she hasnt done anything to you ...why are you doing this?" Hayden pleaded ..he was scared for his sisters life.  
  
Poor little runt, your sister has hurt me. Not in a physcial way but my feelings have been hurt so terribly bad! She's stolen the only man I've ever cared about. And for this she must pay.......with her life"  
  
"Im not a RUNT! ..im tall for my age ...its not her fault Jack fell for her ..dont blame her blame him ..she didnt do anything ...Please i will do anything ..dont kill or hurt her!"  
  
The woman pulled a dagger from her boot She looked at it, "You know it's odd what you can do with a dagger! Slice a woman or a man's throat, you can cut them into pieces, and most important of all you can send a clear message!" She threw the dagger down making it cut into the ground right next to Hayden's ankle.  
  
He gupled in fear" Yeah i know what a Dagger can do ...Where both only teenagers ....killing my sister what will that do? make you feel better yes ..but will it get Jack back? he will hate you for it ...Please ...dont ..i beg you ..i cant lose her!".  
  
"Killing your sister will bring justice!" "Layla, rethink this! They're just kids!" The woman walked over to the man who had nabbed both Michelle and Hayden. She slapped him across the face and walked back to Hayden she knelt down and plucked her dagger from the ground. She put it up to his throat, "I would suggest you just keep quiet.....or else it might be your life that I take!"  
  
His eyes widened and closed his eyes" Then i die knowing i did my best trying to save my sister ,...i wont let you hurt her ...please" He pleaded " Please dont do this ..i will do anything"  
  
Well lad ye won' be needin' to do anythin'!" Jack walked into the cave his sword drawn. "Layla step back away from the Turner kids, and you won't get hurt!" "You wouldn't dare touch me Jack!" Layla stood up straight and glared at him.  
  
Hayden smiled" Jack!!!" He called ...He sighed in relief ...Jack was there to save them ...thank the gods .  
  
Jack glared at Layla, "I don' know why you 'ave these two here but your going to release them and leave me be! I told you long ago nothin would ever come between us. And honestly mate your a tad bonkers!" He walked over to Michelle and knelt down next to her. "What did ye use on her?!" "I don't know she's been out this whole time." Layla rolled her eyes, "She twitched a lil bit earlier but other than that she hasn't moved."  
  
"I'm going to take Michelle and Hayden back into town, if I see you or your brother again I'll take this into my own hands." Jack picked Michelle up and held her close, he looked at Hayden, "Are you ok to walk?"  
  
Hayden who was just untied nodded and started to walk and fell into the ground and grabbed his ankle" Ok so maybe not ..my ankle hurts" He winced.  
  
Jack looked at Layla and put Michelle back down. He grabbed his sword again and stood there, "Layla ye hurt the boy. Your lucky I won't hurt a girl or else ye'd be on the ground right now." Layla stood there her eyes wide. "So why don't you just leave town now and leave me be!" Jack walked over to Hayden, "Here lad lean on me." Jack picked up Michelle and stood for Hayden to lean on.  
  
Hayden nodded and smil.ed slightly and leaned on Jack as they walked into town" Thanks Jack ...the woman was crazy!"  
  
Jack went to talk but rain started to pour from the sky. "We need to get you two out of the rain." He looked at Michelle she was starting to wake up and began to shiver. "Hayden do you have any clue what they did to her?"  
  
Hayden rolled his eyes" Something about justice ...Mich stole her man away ..or so she said"  
  
"I don't understand, I was with Layla a long time ago. I haven't seen her in years." Jack shook his head as they reached Will's house. "Let's get you two indoors now....Michelle needs to rest before she gets sick."  
  
Hayden walked on his ankle, it felt better now, and opened the door and looked around ..he found his mother and father siting on the couch worried and upset.  
  
Will got up from the couch, "Where have you two been?!" Then Jack walked in holding Michelle, "And what happened to her?!"  
  
Hayden sighed" Jacks crazy ex-girlfriend kidnapped us and tried to kill Mich! ...But Jack got there just in time ..And my ankle hurts!"  
  
Will stood there awestruck. Jack pushed passed him, "Scuse me mate Michelle needs to lie down I don't know what they did." Jack bit his lip in concern. "I just pray she'll be ok, because if she isn't I'm going to break the only rule I have."  
  
Hayden rubbed his forehead ....His head was still killing him" Ugh ...my head his killing me" His eyes closed and his body began to fall to the ground.  
  
Will ran and caught Hayden, "Jack where did you find them?!"  
  
"In a cave, all I know is Hayden hurt is ankle and Michelle's been out for quite sometime now!" He looked at Liz, "Liz help your daughter!"  
  
Liz stood up and Jack put Michelle on the couch. Liz leaned down to examine Michelle's face, there were tiny marks around her mouth. "I think whoever it was that got them drugged Michelle."  
  
Hayden groaned and opened one eye" I got away for a few minutes and ran ...i fell down and hit my head must had twisted my ankle as well" His eyes closed and his head dropped as he passed out.  
  
Liz sighed heavily, "Why did this happen?" She looked at Jack, "I can't believe I could lose both of my children....." she stood there and the room went silent she looked at Jack, "This is all your fault! You heard what Hayden said, Jack's crazy ex-girlfriend attacked them! I could lose the one child I've had and the one I just got back all because of him!" Liz pushed Jack out of her way and she ran upstairs to Will's room.  
  
Hayden looked up from Wills arms and opened his eyes" Dont blame Jack ...she was crazy ...they havent been together in a long time ...He did save us ...Dad he didnt lose use ...Mich toke me into a alleyway to talk ..." He sighed and closed his eyes "I'm tired."  
  
"Just rest for now Hayden, everything will be ok." Will stroked Hayden's wet hair and softly smiled, then he looked at Jack who was now kneeling next to Michelle holdiing her hand. WIll sighed, "Jack Liz is just upset, she's got a lot on her mind since she found out the horrible news."  
  
Jack looked at Will, "What news?"  
  
"Her father died, in his sleep last night." Will looked back down at Hayden who seemed rather peaceful. "She's been crying and it's just been a bad day."  
  
Hayden and his grandfather where very close ..He heard what his father said and his eyes poped open ,,,tears instantly came to his eyes" What? ...really?" Tears where threating to fall.  
  
Will sighed, "Hayden, why don't you go to bed? It's obviously been a hard day for you!"  
  
He rubbed his eyes" No! ...i dont want to be alone right now!"  
  
Michelle began to cough very roughly. Jack put his hand on her head, "Shh Michelle it's going to be ok." She kept coughing and finally vomited on the floor, and on Jack's boots. She sat up a little bit.  
  
"I feel so much better now." She put her hand on her head, "What happened?"  
  
Hayden looked at his sister and smiled" mich your ok!" He sighed ...His grandfather was dead but his sister was alive and safe ..He closed his eyes and finally went to sleep.  
  
Jack smiled and hugged her, "I'm so glad your allright!" He looked at Hayden, praying that he wouldn't tell Michelle about their grandfather. She had been through so much as it were. He looked at Will, "Need help carrying him upstairs?" Will nodded, "Allright Michelle lay here and don't move!" He got up and helped Will carry Hayden upstairs. He noticed blood on his hand and he took a look at Hayden's ankle. "Will, he's bleedin!" Will saw the blood and wrapped Hayden's ankle with the scarf he grabbed from Jack's waist.  
  
"The boy never knows when to stay out of trouble......."  
  
Hayden opened his eyes and winced and cried out in pain as they looked at his Ankle" Ow! ...that hurts! He rubbed his looking at Will and Jack" Is it bad?"  
  
Jack looked at the wound, "It's not that bad. You'll survive!" Then out of the clear blue from downstairs Michelle screamed.  
  
Hayden jumped up and winced in pain" What's going on!?!?!"  
  
"I don't know!" Will yelled as he ran down stairs with Jack close behind. Jack pushed Will out of the way and ran into the living room. Michelle was gone.  
  
Liz had ran down the stairs at this point, "Oh my .... where's Michelle?!" Liz asked with panic in her voice. She walked right up to Jack and got in his face. "If my daughter ends up dead......I swear I will kill you! With my bare hands!" Will walked over and put his arms around her. Jack shook his head and ran up to Hayden.  
  
"Michelle's gone again......I think Layla may have followed us."  
  
Hayden jumped off the bed with a bandaged ankle" We have to find her!! .. ...Please Jack go and find her!" He grabbed ahold of Jacks jacket.  
  
"Hayden get back in bed mate. I'll find her ..... no worries."  
  
He glared, "I'm coming with you!"  
  
"No your not!" Jack sighed, "Hayden, you need to take it easy."  
  
"I don't care! She's my sister and I'm coming with you!"  
  
Jack sighed again, "Hayden, let me take care of this! Layla will more likely kill you if you come along. I'm going to give her what she wants, so she'll never bother any of you again."  
  
Hayden sighed" just bring her back ....Ok?" He laid back down on the bed and rolled over on his side .  
  
"Don't worry mate, I'll bring her back safe and sound." Jack nodded and walked downstairs to Liz and Will, "I'm leaving."  
  
"What?! You can't leave! You have to find Michelle!" Liz was frantic. Jack looked at Will who nodded and then he left.  
  
Jack walked down the streets of Port Royal, knowing exactly where to go. He found the alley leading to Layla's cave. He walked up to the entrance and saw Michelle laying on the ground motionless. His blood began to boil at the mere thought of what drugs Layla could have given her. He walked into the cave entrance and looked at Layla who was standing at a table doing lord knows what. He cleared his throat causing Layla to jump about 2 feet in the air. She turned to him. "Ah Jack! So nice to see you once again. I do believe you know Michelle, the Turner brat?" Jack walked up to her.  
  
"What do you want from me?" He looked deep into her eyes.  
  
"I want what you owe me!" She smirked.  
  
"I owe you nothing wench!" Jack drew his sword. "I however will fight you and if I win, Michelle and I walk away scratch free and you leave forever."  
  
"But what if I win?" Layla asked with interest.  
  
"If you win I'll leave Michelle and come to you." He looked over at Michelle who laid on the ground motionless. "I promise you one thing though you cannot win my heart with mischief and stupidity!" Jack clanked swords with Layla she counter attacked and scratched Jack's arm. A smile came to her face.The carried on for several minutes and Layla was beginning to run out of breathe. She stood there and looked at Jack.  
  
"........." Layla said nothing she just looked as if she'd seen a ghost. Jack looked at her as she put her hand to her upper abdoman, blood was coming out fast. Jack looked around and saw Elizabeth standing in the cave entrance a gun in her hand.  
  
Author's Note : Well I left this one a cliffhanger! :) Couldn't just write the whole thing .... I have a system I'm going by! Goodness! 


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer : Nothing belongs to me except Michelle, and Hayden belongs to my friend. All of the other characters are copyrighted to Disney! I am in no means making any money nor am I profiting in any way!  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Elizabeth!" Jack looked over at her as she shook with fear, this was the first time she had used a gun in anger.  
  
"I uh I ...... Oh my goodness what have I done?!" Liz dropped to her knees. Jackstood there in total shock.  
  
"Liz, How could ye?" He looked back over at Michelle who was regaining her conciousness. "Liz how could ye?"  
  
Michelle stood up stammering a bit but finally stood on her own, "Mom? Jack? What happened?" She looked and saw Layla's lifeless body and then turned to see Liz with the gun. "Mother what did you do?!"  
  
"I did what had to be done! I can't have my daughter being kidnapped and put up in some bet that he probably would have lost!" Liz stood there shaking but unbeknownst to her Layla's brother was behind her his sword drawn. He looked past Liz and saw Layla on the ground.  
  
"What have ye done to mah sister?!" He ran to Layla's side. "You'll pay for this Elizabeth Turner!" He took Layla's body and left the cave.  
  
"Mom! What is going on?!" Michelle walked over to Jack and fell into his arms. "Just take me home." Jack picked Michelle up and she wrapped her arms around his neck.  
  
"Liz why don't you go home and have some tea, don't tell Will about this and it will all be fine." Jack nodded and Liz walked out of the cave and started home. Jack watched her go and held Michelle close to him. "Your goin ta be allrigh'." He kissed her forehead and started walking back to the inn where they were staying. Jack carried her through the streets of Port Royal which were half empty. He reached the inn and carried her up the steps and to their room which he had left unlocked. He laid Michelle on the bed and kissed her on the forehead again. She had fallen asleep on the way there and turned to her side once she was laid down. Jack walked over and half undressed himself and stretched out next to her. Michelle sleepily nuzzled next to Jack. He sighed and was just glad the day was over. But there was much more to come .......  
  
Hayden who was up and walking the next day was currently working on his homework ..There was a knock on the door Hayden was the only one home so of course went to get the door ..But who was there was shocking ..His girlfriend who he hadnt seen for months. "Allie?" She didnt smile ..just looked down ...His eyes widened "Please tell me your not!"  
  
Allie sighed "I am." Hayden nearly passed out he needed to grab the door frame.  
  
"Is it mine?" He asked in a whisper.  
  
"Yes Hayden your going to be a dad" Hayden slapped his forehead.  
  
"Oh god Allie" He stopped and invited her in to talk .... a few hours later after the talking was finished he waited for someone to come home. Sitting on the couch head in his hands.  
  
Michelle was the one to come home first. She had finally fully recovered from the attack both her and Hayden had endured. She opened the door and walked in, seeing Hayden she walked in and sat down next to him, "Hello Hayden ...." She looked at his expression, "Is something wrong?"  
  
He sighed loudly" You could say that" He muttered sitting up rubbung his forehead" My girlfriend stopped by ...She's 8 months pregnant" His head went back into his hands" It's mine" He whispered.  
  
"Oh my," Michelle looked shocked. She didn't know what to say so she wrapped an arm around his shoulder, "It's ok ..... things like this happen all the time even if it was an accident. I mean look at you ... you were an accident and Mom and Dad still kept you!" She chuckled trying to make him laugh.  
  
Hayden gave her a look ..But had to laugh and shoved her off of him with a laugh" Yeah ..But they where married and over the age of 18 ..Im 15 and shes 16 ..." He groaned" Dad's going to kill me! ..he told me to be careful ..But no i didnt listen" ...Will toke that moment to walk in the door with Elizabeth ..Hayden froze and swore under his breath.  
  
Michelle almost started laughing really hard as Will walked into the living room.  
  
"Hayden is something wrong?"  
  
"You look as if someone stabbed you." Michelle took this time to start laughing. She laughed so hard she fell off the couch. Lord knows why she found this funny but she did.  
  
Hayden glared at his sister" Michelle! its not funny!" He yelled and groaned" Yeah somthing's wrong! ...Allie showed up today dad ...Guess what shes pregnant" .He slapped his forehead" She's 8 months almost nine" He sat back down the couch he stood up from.  
  
Michelle stopped laughing when Will glared at her. W: "I told you to be careful! I told you what would happen! You didn't listen as usual!" Will shook his head and Liz sat down next to Hayden.  
  
"Don't worry Hayden, everything is going to be fine. It's not entirely your fault nor should you suffer from it." She hugged her son and kissed his forehead.  
  
Hayden glared at his father" Dont you think i know that! ..god dad and she blames me!" He sighed ..and toke comfort in his mothers hug" She plans on giving it to orphange ..she doesnt want it ..What am i supose to do here? "  
  
"Hayden what do you feel is right?" She looked at him extreme concern on her face. "No one should be given the choice of either taking or leaving a child."  
  
"How could i live with myself knowing my child is growing up like that ...I couldnt live with myself if i did that ...I cant let that happen" He couldnt ask his parents to take him his child  
  
Michelle finally spoke up, "Well Jack and I plan to get a home here in Port Royal so if you choose you want to keep this child you can come live with us until your ready to be out on your own...." Will glared at Michelle again.  
  
"Michelle the boy is 15!"  
  
"And he's got a big responsibility on his shoulders now! Someone needs to step up and be a parent instead of relying on someone else to do it!" She now stood face to face with Will.  
  
Hayden stood up" Im 15! ..what do i know about raising a child! ..Im still a child myself! ...I cant even stay out of trouble! ..Im not old enough to be a father!" He sighed" Thank you Michelle ..But im not old enough to deal with this"  
  
"Well can't say I didn't offer you a home ..." She shook her head and left.  
  
"Hayden since you claim your so young and can't handle it then let her deal with it! Don't bother!"  
  
He yelled out of frustration" Damn it dad! ..what would you do? ..I cant let my child grow up like that ..But i cant raise him ...dad you raised me better then that ..I should just find a nice home for it"  
  
Liz stood up, "Hayden this is your choice we can't make it for you."  
  
"She's right ... this is your child not ours." Will said solemnly.  
  
He stood up and walked out of the room and turned around" Yeah your right ..Neither one of you where never there for me ...I shouldnt expect you to be now ..Im leaving" He stormed upstairs and slammed his bedroom door locking it.  
  
Michelle woke up early that morning. She carefully slipped out from under Jack's arm. She couldn't be happier, she's in love with a man who loves her just as much and they now had their own home. Michelle stood up and stretched out her arms. She walked out of the bedroom and into the sitting room, yawning she walked past and opened the front door. She stepped out to get some fresh morning air.  
  
Hayden watched from the shadows ...His new born son was sleeping peacefully in a basket on the front step of Michelles new house ...She and Jack could give the infant the family it really needs ...That Hayden couldnt give him ...A note was in the basket ....Dear Michelle and Jack ....I guess you know whats going on by now ..This is your nepthew ..I named him Evander you keep his name please? ...I cant give him the family and life he deserves ..Please Mich raisew him as your own ..Just tell him when he gets old enough that i love him ...I will be back someday ..I want to be the father he needs ..I cant be it yet ..I love you Mich tell mom and dad im sorry ..Your right ..the only way for me to grow up is being on ,my own ....Love Hayden ... PS: there's a few things for the baby includding my old teddy bear ..I might help you out ...Hayden left the shadows leaving his son in capable hands  
  
Michelle looked down to see the basket. She first picked up the note and knelt down next to the infant. As she read the note tears fell from her eyes, what had Hayden done?! She shook her head and lifted the basket into her arms. She walked back into the house to see that Jack was now awake.  
  
"What's that?" Jack asked with a cocked eyebrow.  
  
"This is Hayden's son."  
  
"Why do you have him?"  
  
"He left him here! What an irresposible thing to do!"  
  
"We can't keep him ..... I'm not ready to take on fatherly duties."  
  
"I know and I sure as hell am not prepared for mother-hood. We've got to take him back, I love my borther but I won't do this for him!"  
  
Michelle grabbed all the items Hayden had left, and then her and Jack took the infant to Will's house. Jack knocked on the door and waited there until someone answered. But no one had answered after about 15 minutes. Will and Liz were at the Smithy shop and Hayden was in persuit of leaving town.  
  
Hayden walked down to the docks with a duffle bag of everything he needed and couldnt bare to part with ,,Pictures of his family ...and the blanket he first held Evander in ..He proceded to get into a ship headed to England ..To figured himself out and to become the person and father he should be.  
  
"Jack, we can't keep him." Michelle said as she sat on the floor watching Jack hold the baby. "It wouldn't be right."  
  
"Well let's just see how it goes." The baby cooed and Jack smiled.  
  
"I'm looking out for us! We're not ready for this, we haven't even ... well you know."  
  
"Yes I'm well aware of that," He glanced over at Michelle and smirked, "I think we should keep him ... raise him to be a pirate."  
  
"NO! We can't keep him! He's not ours. He is my brother's!" She stood up and walked to Jack and took the baby gently. "I'm taking him to the orphanage. Hayden will just have to understand I couldn't take the child."  
  
"Michelle you can't do that." He looked at Michelle who just looked so natural holding the baby. "You want to keep him ... I can see it in the way you look at him."  
  
"I know but Jack it's not right." She smiled and laid the baby in the bassinet she had purchased so he wouldn't have to sleep in a basket.  
  
"Look Michelle let's go talk to your parents soon and we'll see what they think." He stood up and Michelle walked up to him and he gently wrapped his arms around her shoulders. "I love you alot Michelle and you and I both know everything's going to be ok."  
  
"I know. I just don't want to ruin our relationship by keeping a child that isn't ours."  
  
"Why would that ruin it?"  
  
"Because if we keep Evander then well.....I won't to have kids." She buried her face into his chest.  
  
"Are you saying you want to have children?"  
  
"Of course ... well someday not anytime soon!" She chuckled.  
  
"Michelle, this is exactly why I love you so much, your so open and honest with me."  
  
"I could never be dishonest with you......" She kissed Jack on the lips and smiled. He kissed her back picked her up. Jack carried her to their bedroom and dropped her on the bed. She giggled as he crawled on top of her. Placing kisses along her collar and up her neck made Michelle shiver. Jack was surprised by her shiver he kissed her like this all the time but now it was special. He kissed down her jaw to her pouty lips. Jack kissed her gently and moved his hand from hers and slowly moved his way up her stomach. As soon as she wrapped her arms around his neck Evander started screaming. Michelle looked up at Jack who looked very frustrated. "I'll go get him." Michelle slinked out from udner Jack and went into the living room and picked Evander up from the bassinet. She held him and he kept screaming. She tried to rock him but it only made things worse. Jack walked out of their room and took Evander from Michelle. He instantly quieted down.  
  
"Aww the little fella likes me."  
  
"I don't know why ... I mean I would want a stinky old pirate holding me." She laughed and then went quiet. "Jack I don't want to keep him anymore."  
  
"Why not? He's so precious."  
  
"Jack, he's not mine and I'm not going to keep him." She grabbed her coat from the couch, "Let's go." She grabbed a bunch of Evander's stuff and Jack reluctantly followed her as the left for the orphanage.  
  
They got a block from the center and Michelle stopped dropped to her knees tears flowing slowly down her cheeks. "I can't do this! I just can't! Hayden would kill me if I gave his son to those idiots! Maybe my mom and dad will know what to do!" Hopping to her feet she started walking in the other direction with Jack and Evander close behind her. They got to the house and knocked on the door. Liz opened it and smiled.  
  
"Michelle!" She saw Evander and looked at Michelle her eyes wide open. "Is this Hayden's son?" Jack nodded and handed the baby to her.  
  
"Michelle doesn't want to keep him but can't let Hayden down ..... too much responsibility for us." He sighed, "We're not ready for this." With that Michelle and Jack walked off leaving Evander in Elizabeth's care. Michelle sighed both of relief and sadness.  
  
"I only hope Mom can give that baby something." Michelle looked at the ground, "Something I couldn't."  
  
"Don't worry Michelle, one day we'll have our own family and we'll be fine." They reached the house and Michelle walked in. Went into their bedroom and laid down looking upset. Jack walked in and laid down next to her propping himself up on his elbow. "Don't look so sad, you've still got me." He smiled and Michelle sat up a bit and looked at him. She smiled.  
  
"Your right Jack .. I do have you. I always will have you right?"  
  
"Yes you'll always have me." He smiled and kissed her on the cheek. "Now let's get up out of this bed and go eat something. 


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer : I don't think I need this but what the hay ... only Michelle is mine and Hayden belongs to my friend nothing else is mine nor my friends ...Special thanks to Hayden's handler for the help!  
  
--------------------------  
  
Hayden stood in the shadows, it was pouring down rain. Halfway to England he jumped ship to a near by island and toke the first ship back to Port Royal. Hayden had alot of time to think. Being a good father didnt mean running away to become something that he wasn't. His son needed him so here he was watching the Turners house. Some he knew Evander was there a soft crying could be heard. Hayden couldnt help but smile walking out into the rain from the shelter the tall dark haired boy was under he slowly walked towards the door. The large duffle bag slung over his shoulder and knocked on the door. For the first time in a week since he ran away was face to face with his father William Turner. Hayden saw the shock on Will's face "Dad, I'm home!"  
  
Will looked at Hayden in total shock, "Where the hell have you been?" He opened the door farther so Hayden could walk in. "Do you realize what you've done? Your sister showed up here a couple days ago and left us with your son. Why did you leave him with her?!" He looked at Hayden who appeared upset. Will sighed and shook his head, "Sorry ... I didn't mean to sound angry or whatever I'm just glad to see you."  
  
Hayden walked in and dropped the bag on the floor, "I know. I messed up. I was not thinking clearly. I thought I had to be someone was wasn't. I had alot of time to think about everything...I just wanted to be a good father." He sighed and looked at the floor, "I didn't even get half way to England before I realized what I had done. I'm sorry...but I'm here now....doesn't that count for something?"  
  
"Yea I guess that does count for something." Will smiled, "Do you know what your mother's been through trying to take care of the baby? It's been 15 years since she's had to take care of a young one. Poor thing is upstairs napping," he smirked, "And so is your mother."  
  
Hayden chuckled, "If, he's anything like me Evander is already a handfull," He smiled, "I missed him while I was gone. Hasn't been to much trouble right. The few days I had him. He wasn't bad at all."  
  
"Well I haven't got to see him much ... I've been working a lot. Your mother did say he's alot like you, but what do get?" He smiled and then bit his lip. "Have you talked to your sister lately?"  
  
Hayden sighed" No ...I just got back ..I was planning on talking with her tomorrow" His stomach growled" Havn't eaten good all week ..didn't get much sleep either"  
  
"Oh well then let's get you something to eat." Will smiled. He was so happy Hayden came home. He walked into the kitchen and pointed to a pile of these little sweet cakes Liz always made. "You can have some of those." Will looked out the back door, the rain was falling hard. He sighed and looked at the counter, he picked up an apple, "Or you can have this."  
  
Hayden's eyes widened and grabbed the apple and grinned" Fanks dad" He said with a mouth full from taking a bite ...Still the same Hayden ..loved apples and always will.  
  
"You and your apples." Will smiled and sat down at the table, he wasn't looking to good. He was pale, a little to pale. "So how have you been .... it's been awhile since we actually talked to one another."  
  
Hayden finished the apple and grabbed a second and sat down "You ok dad ..You look alittle pale....And iv'e been good as to be expected"  
  
"That's good to hear." He coughed a bit, "I'm fine I think it's just a cold. Nothing to worry about." He scratched his neck, "I'm really glad you came home."  
  
" Why dont you go up to bed and get some rest" ..then he smiled" It's good to be home"  
  
Will smiled, "I guess I should get some sleep." He stood up and walked upstairs. At almost the same time Michelle walked in the front door.  
  
"Is anyone home?" She walked through the living room and into the kitchen. "Hayden? Oh my god when did you get home?!"  
  
Hayden sat there and started to eat a third apple and jumped as Michelle" Just alittle while ago ...what dont i get a hug?" He grinned.  
  
Michelle shook her head and hugged Hayden, "Wow I didn't think you'd wanna see me. After everything I did."  
  
He hugged her back" Nah ..Your my one and only big sister ..i always want to see you ..I shoudlnt have left my responisblite on your doorstep"  
  
"Yea literally." She shrugged, "So where's Mom or Dad?"  
  
" Dad just went to bed ...How long as he been sick?"  
  
"Awhile now. I made him go to the infirmary to be checked out. They gave him some medicine to help it but he won't take it. I don't know why ... I know he wants to get better with Mom being the way she is."  
  
Hayden sighed" Mom's sick to?"  
  
Michelle started laughing, "Oh we only wish!" She chuckled, "Mom's like on her wits end! Evander has done nothing but keep her up at night and scream when she touches him ... says he just like you."  
  
Hayden laughed" Oh ,...i feel so bad now ...Well im glad im home now ..i can help with him" A baby started to scream" Speaking of" He laughed and went up stairs and followed the sould of the crying ..a crib in his room ..Hayden smiled and walked over and picked the crying baby ..who instantly stopped crying" Better?" Evander calmed down and went back to sleep ..knowing his father had returned.  
  
Michelle had silently followed him up there. "Well it's nice to know someone can keep him calm." She smiled and heard something downstairs. "Hmm well shall we go sit downstairs so our talking doesn't disrupt Mom and Dad."  
  
Hayden nodded with a smile" Yeah ..let them rest" Hayden followed her downstairs.  
  
"Mom's so pathetic as of late. All she whines about is how tired she is and how much she wishes she weren't a mom. I almost left with Jack, but Dad convinced me to stay." She sighed, "I miss Jack, he left a couple days ago." She sighed again.  
  
Hayden smiled ...He sat and listened to Michelle while watching his son sleeping and looked up at his sister" Where did he go?"  
  
"Heck if I know, he wouldn't tell me." She looked at the ground, "I don't even know if he's coming back." She folded her arms across her chest, "Didn't even really say good-bye to me he just said he'd be back and not to worry."  
  
Hayden gave her a comforting smile" Well then just believe he will be returning ..Must have been important"  
  
"Well it better have been, or I'll kill him!" She gave a nervous smile, "Hayden I serious don't think he'll come back to me. I mean he said he'd always be here with me and he'd never leave ..... but he left."  
  
Hayden sighed" Michelle ..this is Jack ..even if he's changed ..he's still Jack ..he needs some time alone im guessing ..dont worrie ..he'll be back ..at some point."  
  
Michelle smiled and absent mindedly looked at the gold ring on her finger, no one knew her and Jack wanted to get married and she was going to keep it that way. She came to her senses and hid her hand, "Yea he'll be back ... soon."  
  
He smiled and held a now fusy Evander ..placing the baby on his shoulder he rubbed soothing circles on the boys back calming him instantly ..he fell right back to sleep.  
  
Michelle smiled and heard something upstairs. "Sounds like Mom is up." She looked over at the stairs just as Liz stumbled on the last few. "Morning Mom."  
  
"Oh Michelle, go away, my head is killing me and I just want to go back to sleep."  
  
Hayden grinned from his seat ...Knowing his grandmother was in the room Evander gave a giggle and hayden shushed him and watchd his mother" Hello mom ...I guess your not use to having a baby around are you?"  
  
"Hayden? When did you get back?" She walked over to him holding her head. "Please tell me Michelle talked to you allready."  
  
Hayden smiled" Yeah she did ..I just got back tonight ..Sent dad to bed he wasn't looking to well"  
  
"Yea he's been neglecting the medication" She paused, "Michelle talked to you allready? So your going to go stay with her for awhile?"  
  
Hayden blinked" Why would i go and stay with her?"  
  
"Oh Michelle I thoguht you said you were going to talk to him."  
  
Michelle shrugged, "I was going to but later on."  
  
Liz scoffed, "Hayden I was going to ask you to stay with Michelle so I could get Will feeling better. Having Evander around is hard on both of us."  
  
Hayden rolled his eyes" I was feeling sorry for you ..Then you remined me of what a bitch you where ...Dont worrie ..i wont be here for long ..Im sorry your grandson is to much trouble on you" He sneered.  
  
Michelle stood up, "Hayden what is wrong with you?! Did you know there's a possibility Dad can die? I know that if it were me I would go and stay somewhere else so he could try to get better! Your so insensitive!" She stormed out of the house slamming the door behind her.  
  
Hayden stood up" Im doing this for dad ..Not for you or her ...Im not staying with Michelle ...Im leaving ..You know what ..you were never a good mother..i shouldnt have believed you would have abeen a good grandmother" He stood up and toke the baby upstairs and set him back down in the crib and closed the door.  
  
----------------------------------------------  
  
A week later Michelle sat in her empty house. She was reading a book and almost fell asleep until she heard a knock on the door. Sighing she got up and walked to the door, opening it she saw her mother standing there. "Mom what are you doing here?"  
  
"I just came by to talk. Is that a crime?" She walked into the house and sat down in a chair. Michelle smiled and shook her head as she took her previous place on the couch.  
  
"What do you want?"  
  
"Like I said I came by to talk to you. I heard about Jack."  
  
"What about him? He's coming home soon."  
  
"How do you know this Michelle? Hmm how do you know?!"  
  
"Listen I heard about what Dad did to you and it sucks but you came back to him!"  
  
"Yes I did ... after nine years!"  
  
"Look Mother he's going to come back I received a letter from him yesterday."  
  
"Really and what makes you so sure he's not just coming back for his stuff?"  
  
"Because he loves me and we're going to get married!" Michelle yelled out without thinking.  
  
"Your what?"  
  
"We're getting married," She showed Liz the ring Jack gave her. "He loves me Mom and ... if you can't see it then you should leave!" Michelle looked away from her mother who got up and left.  
  
----------------------------------------------  
  
Hayden placed his son on the changing table and made cooing Noise's to keep the baby calm ..He didnt like to be changed at all .After finising he picked the baby up after dressing it' see that wasn't so bad ..Now your fed ..changed and i know your sleeply" He placed Evander on his shoulder rubbing soft soothing circles on the baby's back so he would sleep ...Evander always went to sleep for his father ..Hayden just had a way with him ...He saw Will walk in .Hayden nodded and whisperd" Trying to get him to sleep" Hayden whispered.  
  
"Try rocking and bouncing him at the same time." He smiled, "That always worked with you." Will took a seat on the floor and looked up at his son. He had grown up so fast.  
  
Hayden smiled and did as Will intructed and in No time the baby was alseep ..Hayden smiled and placed Evander down in the crib sound asleep ...He sighed in reilife and looked at Will" How are you feeling? any better?"  
  
Will sat there he wsn't as pale as he used to be but he sure didn't feel any better. "I'm allright I guess." He stood up, "Let's leave so Evander can sleep." He walked out of the room with Hayden behind him. "I don't know what got me so sick, I'm pretty sure it's work though." He sighed, "I might have to quit."  
  
Hayden followed his father out" Why dont you rest ...I can take over for you ..You did teach me everything you knew about it Dad ...You and Mom are letting me stay here with Evander ..I think it would be a good idea "  
  
"I see what your doing....your just trying to take my job from me." He smiled and playfully punched Hayden in the arm. "After this week I'll let you start working with me and if I can't take it afterwards I'll let you take over for me."  
  
Hayden nodded and grinned" I can agree to that deal Dad " Rubbing the spot where he was punched and smiled" It's going to be good working with you"  
  
"Or so you think, just because your my son doesn't mean I'll go easy on you." He smirked and sat down on the steps. "Hayden promise me something."  
  
Hayden sat down by him and looked at his father" What should i promise you?"  
  
"That if my illness .... well you know .... that you'll make sure your mom doesn't lose her mind." He coughed a bit and leaned back on the stairs. "I'm not sure how much longer I'm going to last."  
  
His eyes widened" Dad? ..what do you mean your not sure how long your going to last? ...Why arnt you getting better? ...Everyone need's ..I need you ...But i promise ..but i dont know how much good im going to do"  
  
"Hayden, anything you can do for your mother and maybe even sister would help. I'm not getting better because I won't take the medicine. The doctors tell me if I continue to not take it I'll be gone sooner than they would like. I'm not afraid to die you know. It's part of life if this is the will of God then I'll take it." He sat up and looked at Hayden with tears in his eyes. "I just want to make sure everyone will be fine."  
  
Hayden stood up" Dad take the damn Medication ..You should be afraid to die ..Your still young ..It's like your giving up ..What where not worth fighting for? ...God damn it dad!" He hissed"I love you ..i dont want you to die "  
  
"No one wants to die!" Will stood up and looked at his son, "No one wants to die but it happens. Even if I take the medication it won't help me much." He sighed and shook his head, "I don't know what else to say to you about this Hayden because it's like I said ... I'm ok with dying." He turned and walked outside to the small patio. He sat in a chair and a tear fell down his cheek.  
  
Hayden followed his father and kneeled next to him" Dad ..Im sorry ..It's my choice ..But im going to be here for you" Hayden leaned over and hugged him.  
  
"I'm going to start taking the medication. I'll live as long as I can." He smiled and a tear fell down his cheek. "I just want you to know I love you Hayden and your mother no matter how mean she may be she loves you too. Plus the both of you have something in common......you both want me to live." He sighed, "I know you and your mother don't get along all the time but try ..... for me."  
  
Hayden nodded" im promise ..for you dad ...and i love you to" Hayden whipped the tears from his own eyes.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Michelle stood outside on the porch of her house, she had her hands on her abdomen and a sigh escaped her lips. She didn't feel to great but knew it was probably a cold. She hadn't slept with anyone except Jack and well Jack told her he couldn't have kids, so she knew she wasn't pregnant. Looking down the street she saw someone who looked familiar walking. So she stood there watching the person move closer. She smiled and ran to the person and jumped into his arms. "Oh Jack your back!"  
  
"Yes but ... not for long."  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Author's Note: Hehe sorry I'm leaving the rest of this wide open. Will he stay or will he go? And is Will going to die? Who knows wait for more updates! 


End file.
